I Don't Want to Miss a Thing
by Moonlady9
Summary: They were all grown up and mature, well as mature as Beast boy can get. Being in their early twenties, they have to learn to open up to each other while they work on a mystery that strikes one of the Titans close to their heart.
1. Another's Love

**I Don't Want to Miss a Thing**

**Another's Love**

**This is my first full Teen Titan fic. I wrote "Here Without You" a small song fic, but it was removed because it was in second person. How stupid is that! How does expect us to unleash our soul if we can't express ourselves through writing our stories as we seem fit. I came to write here because every other website had the same stupid rule and now so does It makes me so mad! oh well, I'll get over it eventually. But if maybe you guys want to read it it's on my myspace page under blogs. It's about Star leaving to Tamaran to fight in the civil war and how they feel about it. I liked it a lot.**

**This story is about the Titans when they are older in their twenties, it's based a lot more on the comic book than the cartoon, mostly because I'm a huge fan of the comic book 'cuz it shows the Rob/Star romance. Please review, I would greatly appreciate it. Any questions or comments don't hesitate to ask.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. DC owns them.**

* * *

The Titans, not going by Teen Titans since they agreed that they weren't teens anymore. They were all grown up and mature, well as mature as Beast boy can get. Being in their early twenties, they had made a few improvements to the tower. They now had a full bar with every kind of alcoholic beverage anyone could think of, they're DVD collection now also consisted of R films, the common room could be turned into a party room with the press of a button, yes indeed the Titans weren't teens anymore, just acted like teens. 

Today was a day like any other day in July. Hot. The temperatures in Jump City had reached a record breaking 107 degrees Fahrenheit. The air conditioner was on but they still felt hot. Raven had given up on her cape and switched into her white two piece and headed for the indoor pool, courtesy of Bruce Wayne.

The room was enormous. The wall was bullet-proof glass so they could look out, it overlooked the bay perfectly. There were exotic plants everywhere, birds of paradise, orchids, and others from the tropical parts of the world and even some from Tamaran. Mermaid statues and other marine animals carved into marble adorned the rest of the room. Of course Nightwing insisted on putting in a monitor to keep watch even on when they were relaxing, typical Nightwing, the others thought. Cyborg and Beast Boy had installed a 64 inch plasma TV so they could keep track of their teams and to play their game station.

The others following suit changed into their bathing suits, Nightwing changed into his swimming trunks, but didn't remove his mask, he never removed his mask. He was beautifully sculpted, firm, hard stomach, nice pecks, broad, strong shoulders, defined and muscular biceps, triceps and every other 'ceps. Beast Boy albeit, not as muscular as Nightwing but still in great shape. Cyborg had obtained advanced parts, sleeker, shinier and more powerful. He was the buffest, big muscle and waterproof. Starfire changed into a lilac two piece. Her halter top held in her full breasts, but showed off her firm stomach and small waist, her boy short bottoms showed off her long lean legs and her round bottom. Of course Raven, not showing off too much skin, just enough to make her look sexy, had on a white tankini.

They all met up in the pool room and jumped into the pool. Nightwing, Cyborg and Beast Boy were diving into the pool as always competing to see who was the better diver. Nightwing was always the best at everything. The girls decided to catch up with the newest Hollywood gossip and chatted about their latest trip to the mall.

"Hey check this out!" Beast Boy yelled from the high dive, and jumped down to do an impressive swan dive, as a swan.

"Splendid Beast Boy! That was magnificent!" Starfire applauded thoroughly enjoyed. Her voice not as squeaky, but sultry and sexy.

"You've done that a million times before." Raven said with sarcasm, her voice with emotion, but still a bit monotone. He gave her a look of annoyance.

"Well thanks for the encouragement." Beast Boy answered back sarcastically.

"Well, I'm thirsty. I'm going downstairs, Anybody want something to drink?" Nightwing called out climbing out of the pool.

"I'll have an iced tea." Raven said to him.

"I'll have a beer." Cyborg answered from the pool.

"Yeah, I'll have a mango martini." Beast Boy said enthusiastically.

"You know, drinking and swimming don't go well together." Nightwing protested.

"Lighten up, were all here what could happen?" Cyborg countered.

"Fine. How about you Star? Anything to drink?" he turned to Starfire who had not given him her order yet.

"I'll go with you." she climbed out of the pool and dried herself off quickly before leaving the room with Nightwing.

She was still glistening from the moisture and sweat. It gave her skin a look of surrealism, as if she was just a ghost. Nightwing admired her as they walked. She was so beautiful. She had grown up so much in the last ten years. She was no longer the naïve alien, but a confident, strong willed woman, with the body to match and wasn't afraid to use all of her assets to get what she wanted. She was so flirtatious and sexy. He loved it.

He walked up behind her and planted a kiss on her shoulder, just to make sure she was real and not a figment of his imagination. He could see the small smile that escaped from her full lips.

"We cannot be doing this Nightwing." she said to him, disappointment lacing her voice.

"Why? No one has to know." A sly smile decorated his handsome features.

She stopped and turned around to face him. God, how he wanted to have her right there and then, but he kept his hormones in check before he could do anything stupid or he might later regret.

"I'm not sure Franklin would approve, I want to be loyal to him, I love him very much."

At that moment he felt his heart break into a thousand pieces. She loved him. Of course she did, how could he be so stupid, she had been with Franklin Crandall for over a year, it was about time that she finally said that she loved him.

"I'm sorry Star, it just that I can't help myself. You know how I feel about you, every time I see you I want you so much. I'm sorry, I should be more respectful to you, especially since your in a serious relationship. Please forgive me." He kissed her hand gently, his way of apologizing.

"It's ok. I forgive you. Truth is that some days I wonder how it would be like if you had asked me out before Franklin." A smile spread across her luscious lips. She really did care a lot for Nightwing but then she met Franklin, he was so sweet, romantic, funny and caring. He had literally swept her off her feet when they met.

She remembered that day like it was yesterday. It had been her first day attending Jump City University, it had been raining that September morning and the steps were slippery, before she knew it she was falling backwards and suddenly felt arms sweep her up. He put her down gently after he had carried her up the stairs. He had been do gentle and sweet. It wasn't love at first sight, for at that time her heart belonged to Nightwing, but he had never shown interest in her other than as a best friend. They discovered that they were taking the same classes, they became close friends and after a while it grew into something more and she eventually grew to love Franklin

"I wish I had" Nightwing brought her back to reality. She caressed his cheeks lovingly and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I loved you so much Richard, you never showed any interest in me so I gave up and focused on Franklin."

"Past tense noted." He sighed and walked towards the kitchen

She stepped in front of him and took off his mask. His deep cerulean eyes showed pain. "Richard, your still a very important part of my life and I still love you, it's just that now there's Franklin."

"But I still love you, I have loved you for more than ten years, I don't know why I couldn't tell you. Now I regret it so much. I know I'm being selfish in wanting you and while you're with some one else, but I can't help it." He turned away from her gaze in shame of wanting a women that didn't belong to him.

"Love is suppose to be selfish." She turned his face so that he was staring in her emerald green eyes. She could tell that he was frustrated and angry at himself. She put his mask back on for him "We need to get those drinks or else the others will come looking for us."

"Yeah, we should hurry." They walked to the kitchen in silence

"Finally! What took you two so long?" an exasperated Beast Boy whined as Starfire handed him his mango martini.

"They were probably making out!" Cyborg teased from the inflatable in the middle of the pool.

Starfire's cheeks had turned a bright pink and Nightwing already had thrown his beer at him.

"Chill ya'll, I was just kidding." He apologized before any other objects could be thrown at him.

"You better be kidding, you know Star has a boyfriend" he walked to the edge of the pool and sat on the ledge with a soda bottle, still thinking over what Starfire had said to him. She had loved him and he let her slip away. He just wanted to kick himself.

She could sense he was frustrated, she put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Her smile could take away all the pain that he had, it had that power and affect on him.

It was about 8 pm, they were all in the common room watching the latest horror movie that they had rented. They were all enjoying each others company, it was the only time of the day that there were no arguments, everyone was intently watching the movie. Plus it was hot and talking meant more heat, so they just kept quite.

Starfire was the most scared, as always. She had nestled herself under the protective arms of Nightwing. He enjoyed these moments, she was so close to him he could smell her hair, the sweet strawberry scent of her shampoo filled his senses. She was holding his hand for strength, she hated horror movies, they always scared her. He ran his fingers through her silky hair to comfort her. She was so adorable when she was scared.

When the movie ended they all left to their own rooms except for Nightwing and Starfire. Starfire had fallen asleep in his arms and he decided to carry her to her room. She was so angelic, the look on her face was so peaceful, her facial features were soft, her bangs decorated her face so perfectly. He wanted to kiss her, but couldn't, he could never take advantage of Starfire like that and she had made it very clear that she loved another person.

He opened the door and walked into her violet room. On her vanity she had pictures of the team when they were younger. On her bureau she had more pictures only they were or her and Nightwing, back when he was Robin, before the accident. They were all taken on different outings either with him alone or with the team. Next to those were pictures of her family back in Tamaran. He set her down gently on her bed and pulled her sheets over her, not that she needed it on these hot July nights. She began to open her eyes.

"It's ok, you're in your room." He said to her before she could become alarmed.

She smiled and sat up. "Thank you Richard, I hope I wasn't too much trouble." She looked at him apologetically.

"You are no trouble at all." He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze and began to walk out.

"Wait, I need to talk to you." she pulled him back

"Sure Star, what's wrong?" he turned back to her and sat on her bed, she was still holding his hand, he had a feeling it was because she was feeling scared.

"Well ever since this afternoon I've been having a bad feeling." She was scared and he could tell by the tone in her voice, but scared of what?

"What kind of feeling Star?" He put his other hand on hers.

"Like if something bad is going to happen to someone I love. I'm scared Richard, I don't want any harm to come to any one I care for." She had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Star, I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen to anyone. It was probably the movie, you never did like horror movies." He consoled her and wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"You're probably right, I should stop worrying over nothing" she gave him a weak smile to show she was fine, but he could tell she wasn't. He could always tell what Starfire was really feeling. They had that kind of connection.

He have her a small peck on her forehead "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good night."

He walked out of the room, not before taking one last look at his distressed princess.

**

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed my chapter. I wrote it quickly so there might be like tons of mistakes. It's a crime to read and not review! Lol **

**Much love,**

**Josy (Moonlady9)**


	2. Dreams, Memories and Reality

**I Don't Want to Miss a Thing **

**Dreams, Memories and Reality **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, thank you guys so much! You guys are what keep me going! I'm sorry that I didn't update it's just that I had really bad writers block and I didn't have a lot of time on the computer, so this chapter is extra long to make up for time. I'll try to update at least once week, I'm a perfectionist so I read and edit my stories like 20 times before I turn it in, sorry if that's an inconvenience but it makes stories so much easier to read if there is a minimal amount of mistakes.**

**To answer some questions, since I can't answer to a reviewer specifically(stupid make me so freakin' mad!) I haven't put anyone's name, just the answer to questions from my reviewers.**

**I haven't describe Franklin yet for a reason, please be patient, your question will be answered.**

**When Beast boy starts in the Doom Patrol he's Beast boy, then when he joins the New Teen Titans he's Changeling, then since so many people know him as Beast boy he changes his name back. Plus I wanted it to still be cartoonish and not too comic book. You can go to titanstower, they have everything on the teen Titans comics.**

**They're in their twenties, and since they aren't teens anymore they dropped the "teen" from their name, so know they're just The Titans.**

* * *

The team sat at the breakfast table, eagerly eating and chatting away. It was only eight in the morning and the thermostat already read 80 degrees Fahrenheit, the beginnings of a very hot day. Even with the heat the Titans were cheerier than usual, maybe it was that there haven't been major threats against the city or that they had just been more relaxed than usual but the air in the tower seemed lighter. 

This particular morning Starfire was more happier than usual and didn't bother to hide it behind her huge smile.

"Why are you so happy today sunshine?" inquired Cyborg.

"Today is my ten month anniversary with Franklin." She chirped happily.

"Wow, it's been ten months already?" Cyborg spoke through a mouthful of bacon and eggs.

"I want you all to meet him this evening." She spoke excitedly.

"About time, I was going to start stalking you so I could meet the famous Franklin." Beast Boy teased.

"Were going to have lunch at The Tropics, It will mean a lot to me if all of you attended such an important event." She looked at her team mates hopeful that they wouldn't turn down her invitation.

"Yeah, sure Starfire, we'll be there." Nightwing said looking at Starfire and smiling.

"Thank you so much, you are the greatest friends a girl like me could ask for!" she beamed at her team mates and sat down to eat breakfast.

After finishing breakfast her and Raven started cleaning up the dining room, while the boys cleaned the kitchen.

"Raven, I was wondering if you could accompany me to the mall. I need a new outfit to wear this afternoon."

"I'll be happy to go." Raven answered back not minding a shopping trip since she needed something to wear too.

"Thank you Raven." She smiled thankfully at Raven.

When they were all done with their chores the girls changed into their civilian clothes and took off to the mall in one of the many cars that they now had at their disposal.

"You know you should lay off her now that she's serious with Franklin." Cyborg spoke to Nightwing.

"What are you talking about, I know that she has a boyfriend." Nightwing answered back defensively.

Cyborg sat down on the couch drinking his Pepsi. "I saw your face when she said she wanted us to met Franklin. Look, I know you have strong feelings for her, but your time already passed, she moved on, now you need to move on." He stared at Nightwing who was toying with a loose piece of thread on the couch.

"I know I should move on, but I love her too much" he moved to the window and looked out to the city he and his team had protected over the last ten years. "It hurts me so much that I let that time slip right through my fingers and I didn't realize it until it was to late."

"Dude, you need to get over her or you'll just end up hurting her. She's happy now and you should be happy for her."

Cyborg had always been his confidant, his voice of reason. He knew that what he was saying was true, he should be happy for Starfire but how could he be happy when she was with another man. He touched her in ways that only he could, he could kiss her whenever he wanted to. How could he be happy when Starfire wasn't with him, sometimes Nightwing secretly wished that he didn't exist, that way Starfire would be free to be his.

"Your right I should, but it's hard for me, every time someone mentions them I picture him holding her, it should be me holding her, not him. I love her more." His frustration got the better of him and he punched the window.

"Whoa, chill dude. Just take it easy, I'm sure you do, but you never showed it, so just get over her before you push her away."

"Yeah." He answered blankly and continued to stare out the window,concentrating on the willow tree at the bottom of the tower."I'm going to my room."

"Suit yourself, I'm putting in a movie." Cyborg settled himself comfortably on the couch and turned on the TV.

Nightwing walked up to his room. It was dark, just the way he liked it, with newspaper clipping hiding the paint from the walls of his room. His drapes were blocking the sun from enlightening his room, the only source of light in the room was coming from a small lamp on his desk. There were files and papers every where, he really needed to clean up.

He started to pick up the files and put them in the file cabinets, he read the headings of them, they rekindled memories of the times when he was Robin, when everything was normal. Starfire wasn't with Franklin and they were best friends. Now everything had changed, she spent all of her time with Franklin or studying, it seemed that she never had enough time for her best friend anymore. He remembered when they would sit on the roof, enjoying each others presence, not talking in fear that it would ruin the moment.

He remembered the day that they first kiss, not counting when she first arrived, it had been after Trigon was defeated. She was so scared when he returned with Raven she immediately ran to his arms and began to cry as soon as she saw him. He took her up to the roof like he always did when she wasn't feeling her usual self. He looked into her emerald eyes and saw that she was terrified, they were puffy and red from crying, he held her close to his heart, he held her with all the love he could muster from within himself. She continued to whimper into his chest, he could feel the tears seep through his suit, but he didn't mind, he was just happy that she was safe and that he got to see her again. He began to run his fingers through her hair, he still remembered how soft and silky it was, he could still remember her distinct smell, so sweet and fragrant. She had stopped crying and turned her head up to look at him, he saw in her eyes that she had a searching look as if to check if he was alright. He pulled her in to assure her that he was fine. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sniffled away more sobs.

"I was so scared that I might never see you again" she spoke softly into his neck.

"I was scared too. You are very important to me and don't you ever forget it." he pulled her out of their embrace and looked into her eyes, they were so beautiful and green, their usual cheeriness was beginning to emerge.

She then reached up to take of his mask. He flinched as a reflex, she stopped. He had never let anyone take of his mask, no one in the team had ever seen him as Richard Grayson, but Star was special and he loved her with all his heart. He reached down and guided her hands to his mask and let her peel it away. He felt so naked, his mask was his identity and without it he was just another normal person with a tragic past that no one knew about, that he didn't want anyone to know of. The only people that had knew him as Richard Grayson were Alfred and Bruce, and now he had opened himself to Starfire, but he had never regretted it.

He watched as she stared into his deep cerulean eyes, she was so curious about everything and so interested. She reached out to touch his cheek, her touch sent shivers up his spine. She leaned and kissed him lightly on his right cheek, then moved to kiss him on his other cheek, and then trailed kisses down to his chin and finally kissed him on his lips. Her lips were so soft as they delicately moved over his. She was so passionate yet gentle. He felt himself slip from reality as he sank deeper into her kisses. Their tongues dancing in pure bliss as they continued, they had barely even noticed the pink sunrise protruding through the eastern horizon. They were in heaven, it was so magical and perfect.

He snapped out of his day dream and continued to organize the files, but couldn't stop thinking about that night, it had been so perfect, the sunrise, the kiss. He touched his lips in an effort to duplicate Starfire's soft lips, but to no avail, he sighed and thought of how it was now Franklin that received her kisses. He punched a wall to unleash his anger and continued to clean up.

He came across a report, he began to read it so that he could archive it, then he remembered what it was. It was the report of when Joker had shot him.

He still beat himself up about that, how could he have been so stupid, he should have known it was a trap. He should have paid more attention. Batman and him had been lured to an abandoned laboratory, but before anyone could figure out was happening, Joker had already shot Robin. He spent two weeks in the hospital.

He spent those two weeks going over and over the scenario and wondering why he let it happen, he had been careless and that's all he had come up with. It didn't help either that Batman had taken the Robin suit away from him. Robin was his life, he couldn't imagine a life without fighting crime, he had spent too much time training with Bruce to just stop fighting crime. That's when he went on his pilgrimage, to become a better person, a better hero. He just didn't know who he was anymore, if he wasn't Robin then who was he? That's when Superman came into the picture and told him the story of a man who had been turned away from his family and took on a new persona, Nightwing, he fought for justice in Krypton. Richard chose the name Nightwing after this, they both had so much in common.

His whole life had changed when Joker shot him. He became a new person. He no longer had to live in the shadow of Batman. Sure Batman had been a great mentor but sometimes he felt that all he was to Bruce was another tool in his utility belt. Bruce was never really there for him and when he tried to help him with problems, he always had a way of making them seem worse. It was a hidden talent of his. Like taking away Robin from him, instead of consoling him, he took away the only piece of his life that Richard ever cared about. In a way though, it forced Richard to see something else in him other than Robin, he was free to be himself, no more hiding emotions like Bruce had taught him, no more acting, he was free, and he took full advantage of it. That's when he finally decided to tell Starfire how he felt about her, but he was already too late, she was with Franklin Crandall.

He pushed the paper aside and checked the clock, it was 11 o'clock and the heat was already taking its toll on him. He decided to go to the pool and relax until the girls came back from shopping.

The water was warm and relaxing. He started doing laps to free his mind. Exercising was the only thing that could really relax him, better than any day at the spa. Today had been a day of revisiting old memories. Good and bad.

He had already spent a good 45 minutes in the pool. He took a shower and changed back into his uniform. It was about twelve and decided to grab a snack and watch the rest of whatever Cyborg and Beast Boy where watching. He walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a slice of watermelon, the perfect fruit for summer. The Starfire and Raven walked into through the common room heading up to their rooms talking about what outfit they should wear that day. The just stopped to say hi to the rest of the team and walked up to their rooms. Raven most likely to meditate and Starfire to try on her new clothes.

"So what are you guys watching?" Nightwing asked as he sat down.

"Nothing good." Beast Boy answered disapointingly as he flipped through the channels.

"Hey there's something. Go back" Cyborg pointed out at an Al Pacino movie that was playing on HBO. "Leave it there, it looks like a good movie, Al Pacino was awesome in 'Scarface.'"

They all started watching the movie unravel and were deep into it when Starfire walked in an elegant pea green dress that fell below her knees. It hugged her every curve accentuating her small waist, her long legs, and her cleavage.

"You guys aren't ready?" She spoke to them broken hearted "Are you not going?" everyone could tell that she was hurt. They all tore their eyes away at the TV as soon as they heard Starfire. Richard stared at her in awe of her beauty. Her hair was up in a neat ponytail, her necklace emphasized her delicate neck and she always knew how to do her make up, she never over did it, and today was no different.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry Star, we lost track of time, we'll go change right now. We'll be back in five minutes." he started to go up to his room with the other boys when they heard it. The siren sounded through the tower as to make sure every one heard it. The one thing that he didn't want to hear that day, it sounded at the worst possible moment

"Oh no." Nightwing cursed under his breath and ran over to the monitor. He typed in a couple of words and an image of the crime scene appeared.

"It's at the abandoned warehouse on 67th and Vine." He looked at the team who was now all present waiting for his instructions.

He looked at Starfire, "Star I'm sorry, but can't you call Franklin and tell him we'll be a little late?" he was sincerely sorry for what was happening right now of all days. Today was suppose to be a special day for Starfire and these criminals had to ruin it.

"Of course, I'll be back in a minute." She flew upstairs to change and call Franklin.

She dialed Franklin's number as she changed into her uniform, but there was no answer. She was perplexed at why he wouldn't answer his cell phone, it must be off she told herself, so she dialed his house phone, and still no answer. She dialed about five times before giving up and flew down to meet the Titans.

"What did he say?" Beast Boy questioned her as she landed next to Raven.

"He didn't say anything because he didn't answer his phone." She was worried at why he hadn't answered either of his phones. "I'll explain it to him later."

"All right." Nightwing turned his attention back to the team "We need to get moving." Nightwing hurried his team out.

He ran down and got on his bike, now black and blue to mach his costume. Starfire and Raven flew, streaking past Nightwing. Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl and carried Cyborg through the skies. They all were determined to end this quickly for Starfire's sake.

Nightwing stopped his bike in front of the warehouse. The rest of the Titans landed behind him, awaiting his instructions.

"Let's go in and check it out." He got off his bike and walked into the warehouse, his team faithfully followed him in, ready for anything.

The warehouse was dark and musky, penetrated with the smell of dirt and moss. They continued to walk, they encountered enormous rooms they couldn't even imagine what was stored in those rooms. They were in awe of the massiveness. As they continued to explore they came across a room with momentous gears, at the moment lifeless.

Through the darkness of the gears there was a black velvet cloth lying on the ground silhouetting the image of person. Nightwing, concerned, immediately ran to were the person was. The others surveyed the area in case of a trap, and Raven began to chant her all too familiar phrase

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_"she repeated over again and again under her breath. She was mentally scanning the room for any other life forms, but when she came the essence of the person, she could tell that his life energy was almost completely gone.

Nightwing looked at Raven and to the other Titans to check if there were no traps, after they nodded he and Raven went up to the body and pulled the cloth off his face.

He was severely bruised and damaged, he was bleeding from his nose, mouth and several deep gashes from his face, he was almost completely irecognizable. His brown hair disheveled, his eyes were so bruised that he couldn't open them.

Raven frowned at the tattered body of the man, she began to take off the rest of the cloth to try to heal him, but the more she revealed, the more battered the body was and she also noticed that he was lying in a pool of his own blood. He was wearing nice pants and jacket, as if going on a date. It seemed as if he was an innocent bystander, just at the wrong time, in the wrong place.His once long sleeve shirt was torn and on his arm there were more gashes. As she inspected them closer she noticed that they were letters, they had written TRAITOR on his arm, she began to question herself if he was really innocent. The mans breathing was becoming more labored and painful. Raven was almost certain that he wouldn't make it, she was never one to see the bright side, she saw reality. She began to chant again in efforts to at least try to sooth his suffering.

Starfire, Cyborg and Beast boy hadn't approached the body yet, they weren't much for blood and gore in real life, but Starfire could sense a vague familiarity to the brown hair, she swallowed her fears and in the back of her head she began to pray to X-Hal to not let it be who she thought it was.

Involuntarily tears began to come down her cheeks, she felt her heart speeding up, she held her hands on her heart and began to move slowly around the body. She held her breath as the view of the mans face came into view. Her worst fear had been confirmed.

**

* * *

Yay! I finally finished it. I rewrote the end like 50 times, I just couldn't put it into words, but I am finally satisfied with this ending. Yeah I know cliffy, but that's what keeps you guys coming back:) Please tell me if you like it, it wont hurt if you press that little button in the corner that says "review" I promise, so please press it and write what you think. It helps me more than you think. **

**Love,**

**Josy (Moonlady9)**


	3. Broken Angels

**I Don't Want to Miss A Thing**

**Broken Angels**

**I want to thank all my reviewers. Thank you all! If only you could all just see how happy I am when I get a review. I am truly honored that so many readers take time to read and review me story, wow, it's just so mind boggling to me to know that you just voluntarily sat and read my story for 20 or 30 min and then reviewed, and no one was holding a gun to your heads! Wow! I just can't thank you all enough. Thank you, thank you.**

**I'm not too proud of this chapter, I rushed through it too quickly and didn't spend enough time editing it. So excuse my indiscretions.**

**Ok, I'll get on with the story(too much sugar…hehe)**

**Oh one last thing, my best friend, Bree-2006,I'm sure some of you must have read at least one of her stories, if not you should, she wont be updating for a while because she was grounded and the computer at her dad's house is also broken, which really sucks, so she asked me to tell you all that she is sincerely sorry and will update as soon as she can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, DC and whatever company makes the cartoon (I forgot right now).**

* * *

At that moment all she could hear was her heart pounding like drums, the air around her turned icy cold. Her whole world just stopped and just focused on the man's face. It might have been disfigured but she could tell who it was. His lips, the lips she had kissed so many times. His eyes, she had stared into his eyes countless times before under the moon and the stars. His arms, the same strong arms that held her close and protected her from pain. 

She felt so numb, paralyzed, she couldn't feel her legs anymore. She just fell to her knees. She didn't care if she was kneeling on shards glass and was bleeding, all she cared about was that her Franklin was dying right in front of her eyes. Tears began to pour down her cheeks as she touched him with shaky hands.

The rest of the Titans just stared at her, not knowing what to do. They had never met this man and now they saw her crying and breaking down, this wasn't like her, he must have a connection to her that no one knew of.

Nightwing reached out to hold her hand and ask what was wrong but she just rebuffed him and grabbed Franklin's left hand. She could feel him tighten it around her own hands. Franklin was still breathing hard, but she heard him mumble something.

"Franklin?" she spoke softly. The rest of the team understood now why she had reacted like she had this was the famous Franklin, he wasn't the perfect man that Starfire always talked about anymore.

"Franklin?" Nightwing asked Starfire. She just ignored him and continued to focus on Franklin. Raven began to chant again and began to ease more pain and to probe his mind for answers on who had done such a horrible thing to him.

"Ko-Kory" Franklin spoke through rabid breaths.

"Don't try to talk, you'll hurt yourself." She tried to say calmly to not alarm him. She bent down and kissed him gently on his lips.

"Kory, I have to tell you" he coughed up some blood, but continued painfully to try to talk "tell you that I love you."

More tears began to run down her cheeks, her once emerald eyes now a pale green, no longer carrying the happiness that made her who she was.

"I love you too. With all my heart." She choked out through her sobs.

As soon as Nightwing heard her say that, it just tore at him, as if a million daggers had just pierced his soul. She was to one woman that he had ever loved and now she was proclaiming her love to another man, right in front of him. He unconsciously began to tighten his grip, he didn't even notice his nails digging into his skin and drawing drops of blood. Cyborg walked up to him and squeezed his shoulders.

"Take it easy man." He whispered into Nightwing's ears.

Nightwing just shrugged him off and relaxed and continued to tend some wounds, Cyborg joining him.

Starfire notices that Franklin's grip on her was beginning to loosen. Blood was beginning to seep down the corner of his lips and from his ears. She looked franticly towards Raven who was hovering inches above the ground deeply meditating.

"Franklin! Franklin! No, don't do this to me, don't leave me." She sobbed into his chest, holding onto him tightly, as to not let him go. His chest was barely moving now.

"I'm sorry, Kory." He whispered in a raspy voice. She stared into his eyes threw her tears. She wasn't going to let him go, not now, not today. She pressed her lips onto his in a desperate attempt to keep him from dying. She could feel him kiss her back with the last ounces of strength in his body, and his body fell limp in her arms, in her lips. At that moment all of the windows in the room shattered and Raven fell to the ground, as if she was kicked out of her trance. Beast Boy ran to her to see if she was ok.

"Raven, what happened?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing" she stated in her usual monotone voice, she proceeded to hide her face in the darkness of her hood and stood up.

Starfire sobbed harder, she couldn't accept that the love of her life had been killed, no murdered, like he had. He wasn't suppose to die, he was suppose to be with her, but never be murdered. She was so angry at the world, at herself, even a bit at the team. They should have tried harder to save him, they should have been there faster, she should have saved him.

Nightwing could sense her distresses, but he also knew that she wanted to be alone, but he had to do something. He couldn't just sit there and watch as she was beating herself up over Franklin's death. It wasn't her fault, it wasn't anybody's fault, he was just an innocent bystander. Her cautiously moved closer to comfort her, but before he reached her, her eyes and fists began to glow and emerald green and she began to float above them. then the green began to change to red and black. Her hair began to stand on end behind her and a red and black aurora surrounded her body. Even through the brightness of the lights, he could see that she was angry, she was being blinded by rage. Then suddenly she began shooting red starbolts at the gears in the warehouse. She destroyed everything her starbolts came into contact with, each time throwing them with more fury until they could only see a blur of her hands.

Tears still streaming down her cheeks, she couldn't hold in all her pain, Tamaranean's weren't suppose to hold in emotions, they didn't work that way, she had to do something, anything to get her pain out.

In her rage she didn't notice that she had hit the supports that held the gear nearest her, which also happened to be the biggest, about fifty feet across and approximately 2 tons of solid steel. The gear began to move, falling toward her. Nightwing jumped up to push her out of the way, only to be stopped by one of her red starbolts. He flew to the other side of the room, he had been hit with Starfire's starbolts before when they were training, but they had never been this strong. He clutched his stomach in pain, but got up and ran back to her.

Raven tried to stop the gear from falling, engulfing it in black energy, but it was too heavy for her and still continued to fall. Starfire still in rage had not noticed what was happening, until she saw black surrounding her and yanking her away from her position. She continued to fire starbolts to try to break out of the black energy ball. Raven obviously knew that she was confused and angry. She turned to look at Raven, pure hatred and pain in her eyes.

"Why didn't you save him? WHY?" she screamed at the petite empath.

"I tried, but I couldn't, it was too late for him Star." Raven was trying to calm her down, trying to make her understand reason, even if she wasn't giving Starfire all the reasons.

As Starfire's anger grew her starbolts began to change colors again from red to deep violet. She continued trying to break out of Raven's hold at this moment in time all Starfire cared about was destroying anything she could.

Raven's mind was overflowing with pain, Starfire's pain, the pain of her starbolts, her own pain. The force of the starbolts was multiplying, Raven didn't know how long she could keep Starfire contained. If she let her out, she was going to hurt herself and maybe the others.

The pressure was building, but she couldn't hold it anymore. There was a vast explosion as Raven's mind finally burst from all the pressure, knocking her and Starfire unconscious.

Starfire began to fall as the aurora around her disappeared and her eyes and fists stopped glowing. Nightwing arrived just in time to catch her as she fell and cradled her in his arms. Beast Boy ran up to Raven before she could hit the ground and could see that she was exhausted, her violet hair was sticking to her sweaty face, and her pale cheeks were flushed. Starfire, looked pretty much the same way. They both took in a lot.

Cyborg scanned both of them to see if there were any serious injuries, but there were none so he called on the T-Car by pressing a button on his arm. In less than five minutes the T-Car would arrive, in the mean time he walked around the room to check things out, leaving Nightwing with Starfire and Beast boy with Raven.

Nightwing stared at Starfire, she looked so tired, not just physically, but emotionally. She had gone through so much today and he didn't blame her. He looked towards Franklins torn corpse. She loved him so much and it ate at him, seeing the way she cried over him, the way she looked at him, the way she smiled when she talked about him. He had to move on, but now he had a chance and he couldn't just let her go, not again. He caressed her cheeks so lovingly as if stroking the most fragile rose, feeling the softness of her face.

Beast Boy had Raven's head on his lap. He was pretty certain that if she ever found out that he had her head in his lap that she would kill him. Sometimes she wanted it to make it seem that she could handle everything, but he knew that there were circumstances were even the strongest and the bravest needed help, and right now she needed help and he was there. He felt honored to be behind her when she fell, literally, but he hoped that in the future she would allow him to back her up. He wasn't the immature little boy anymore and he wanted to prove it to Raven especially, sure he made jokes and had fun, but that's just the way he was, he couldn't help it, and it was always fun to make Raven mad. He cared for Raven but it wasn't like Starfire and Nightwing, it was a more than friendly but not romantic way either, nor did her care for her like a sister, it was hard to explain, he just cared for her, to him it was just that simple, but explaining it to others, he couldn't put it into words.

Cyborg walked around the room, over the broken pieces of steel, scanning the room for fingerprints, foot prints, blood, anything, but Starfire and petty much destroyed any possible evidence that there was. He walked back to Franklin's body and began to inspect it. The scratches on his face were from nails, the gashes on his arm were defiantly made from razors, and his bruises were big as if he hadn't been punched but a common man. He put his fist next to the bruises to compare sizes, even his fist wasn't big enough to make such big bruises, and yet Cyborg was certain that it had been a hand, he could clearly make out the knuckles. It had to be a hand, but whose? He searched his pockets, taking out all his personal affects. In his wallet all he had was his driver's license, a couple credit cards, not a lot of money, Cyborg presumed that he was going to pay lunch with his credit cards, and a picture of Starfire and him.

He checked another pocket, in that one he had his cell phone that had been turned off, Cyborg turned it on, on the screen there was a little box that said missed calls. He checked out who they were and as he had assumed the were mostly Starfire's. He looked through his contacts list, the only number he had was Starfire's. That was weird, he was almost certain that Starfire had told them that he had a sister and a brother, he would at least have their number's but nothing, no other numbers. He took the cell phone with him to inspect it later and continued to search him before the T-car came.

He patted his jacket and felt a small bump on his left breast, he looked on the inside of the jacket for the opening, he looked for the contents and took out a piece of paper that had been folded in fourths, Cyborg opened it to look at its contents, it started:

_To my precious Kory,_

Cyborg stopped right there, he couldn't keep on reading it, he knew it was something for Starfire's eyes only and it would feel wrong to read it all. Instead he searched the same pocket again and found a small black box, but before he could open it he was interrupted by the honk of the T-Car so he stuck the cell phone, letter and box into his pockets and left to open the doors for Nightwing and Beast Boy.

Nightwing carried Starfire in his arms easily to the car and laid her in the back seat. Beast Boy took Raven and set her in the front seat reclining the seat back so that she wouldn't move. Cyborg took his place in the driver's seat and took of as Beast Boy transformed into a green raven and flew off into the dark sky towards the Tower. Nightwing jumped on his bike and drove past the lights of Jump City until arriving at the Tower.

**

* * *

I'm sorry that it took so long, school and homework aren't exactly easy as you all surely understand, so I ask for your forgiveness in my tardiness, but writing is time consuming to me and I write when I can. But please review it makes me so happy (as you can tell form my a/n in the beginning). **

**Love, **

**Josy**


	4. Only Human

**I Don't Want to Miss A Thing**

**Only Human**

**I want to thank all my reviewers, you guys are all so awesome! Last chapter was kinda hard for me to write, I just can't see Starfire saying all of that to anyone other than Robin/Nightwing, but it had to be done. I know that so far it's been very predictable, but I'm hoping that as I go deeper into the story it won't be so predictable, hopefully. I don't want to just say what my pairings are yet because they won't appear until later on in the story.**

* * *

As they arrived at the Tower, Nightwing carried Starfire up to the infirmary, setting her frail body on one of the white beds and began to attach monitors on her. She was so peaceful at the moment, as if she had never experienced the pain she just went through. He flipped on a couple of switches on the computers and began to beep.

On the other side of the room separator Beast Boy laid down Raven and also attached monitors to her. He could tell that she was going to come out of this soon by the way her breathing was not as ragged as before, he just hoped it was soon. Beast Boy took Raven's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. He walked out of the infirmary and left to his room.

Nightwing pulled up a chair and sat next to Starfire, holding her hand. He just wanted her back, to look into her emerald eyes, they always lightened his day, her smile would cheer him up instantly, he needed her now to rest his mind. He gently swiped away her bangs from her face.

Nightwing looked up as he heard Cyborg's heavy steps coming towards him.

"She'll be ok, she's just in a state of deep sleep. I'm guessing Raven did that to stop her from hurting herself." Cyborg looked toward were Raven was. "and Raven is just sleeping, regaining her strength. She took in quite a beating."

"I hope they wake up soon." He was concerned for both of them, but he also knew that they would be fine. They were both strong women and have gone through worse.

"You should go eat something." Cyborg knew that he wouldn't leave Starfire's side, but it was worth a shot to get him to at least eat.

Nightwing looked at the clock, it read 2:26, way past lunch time, but he wasn't hungry, he was too preoccupied with Starfire.

"It's ok, I'm not hungry right now, maybe later."

"Ok, but don't worry too much. She'll be fine." Cyborg walked out of the room leaving Nightwing to his troubles.

Beast Boy had gone up to his room, he was laying down on the his bed, his arms behind his head. He was staring at the ceiling trying to see what shapes he could recognize in the stucco. He was distant in his thoughts and didn't notice the churning in his stomach until it growled, demanding food. He stayed on his bed trying to ignoring his increasing hunger, but in the end he couldn't help. He gently got up and stared out his window. He could see the bay through the branches of the oak tree that stood strong in front of his window. He had chosen this room because of the tree. When he first walked into the room there had been a raven nesting on the branch nearest the window. He liked to be close to animals and especially birds, there perspective on the world was beyond anything he could imagine, only experience it.

He looked around his room, he didn't have much, but everything he own had a lot of importance to him. On his bureau he had a small picture frame made of wood. In it he had one of his most prized possessions, a picture of his parents. His father held his mother close to him with an arm wrapped around her. Just from the picture he could tell that they had been very much in love. He didn't remember much from them, he was six when they passed away in Africa.

Beast Boy set down the picture frame and walked down the bleak hall to the kitchen. He opened the fridge took out a piece of watermelon and began to nibble at it. He meandered to the window and sat down. He wondered how Raven and Starfire were doing, he hoped that they would wake up soon.

He saw a figure walk into the common room and looked toward were the person was, it was Nightwing who walked into the kitchen and took a couple of water bottles and headed to the training room.

Beast Boy figured that he might as well go and stay with the girls now that they were alone, just in case. He walked down to the infirmary. They were both still sound asleep, it all felt so surreal to Beast Boy, Franklin dieing, Starfire's anger. He had never seen Starfire so angry, she had always been the friendliest, always seeing the good in people but attacking a fellow team mate was something that Beast Boy couldn't ever dream of, not even in his nightmares.

He walked to Raven's bedside. She was breathing gently, purple hair cascading her face, her lips opened slightly. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, it was warm and smooth. He transform into a small kitten and curled up under her arms.

Maybe he was wrong and didn't care for her, maybe it was more than that. Raven was special, but she would never want to be with him, they were too different, still there was a little flame of hope deep inside of him that someday, maybe, someday. He began to purr and fell asleep under Raven's arm, content.

Nightwing was punching and kicking the punching bag, every time he hit it he imagined Franklin's face on it, sure he felt a little guilty for being envious of a dead man, but he couldn't help it, after all he was only human. He had taken the one woman that he had loved, and made her love him back. Something that he hadn't accomplished yet. He just kept hitting it harder, taking out all his pain and anger. The way that he made her cry, the way he made her so happy even when he wasn't even there. His knuckles were starting to bleed, but he punched through the pain, leaving blood stains on the bag. Every blood stain was a way of getting purged of his anger. Sweat was dripping down his face, it was stinging his cuts and scrapes on his hands and shins. He kept fighting, just like Bruce had taught him, punch out your emotions, but never let anyone else see them. He was more alike to Bruce than he would have liked to admit at that moment. Bruce had conditioned him too well.

At that moment Bruce's face appeared. He had always been his mentor, and he loved him like a father, but he had as much fault in his anger as Franklin. Then he realized he was turning into exactly what Bruce wanted him to turn into, a man that never open his heart, that hid himself from the world behind a mask. He knew that this was true, or else why had he never shown his face to any of the Titan's in over twelve years that they had been together, why was it that none of them knew his name? The only person that he had ever opened himself besides the Bat-team was Starfire. It might not mean much to other people but to him is was such an important commitment, it scared him to know that someone he cared about could see the pain behind his eyes, and more than that know what caused that pain, that's why he had only shown Starfire because he trusted her, he loved her.

He walked back to a bench where he had put his water bottles, one was lying on its side, emptied of its contents. The grabbed the other one and squirted water into his mouth and his face. He threw both of them into the trash can as he walked out the training room. He headed to his room. As he entered he began to undress leaving a trail of clothes from the door to the bathroom, the last item he took off was his mask and he set it gently on the sink. His other half. He turned on the shower, a cold shower. He stepped into the shower, feeling the stinging of the cold water hitting his warm muscles. He knew that this was bad for him, but he needed to clear his mind, a cold shower always did it for him. He looked down and could see the reddish tint in the water, his blood being washed away, his pain his anger.

Cyborg had gone into the garage, he always did his best thinking there, being surrounded by machines, by the things he had built with his own robotic hands. He felt accepted here.

He took out the items that he had taken from Franklin, the cell phone, the letter and the small black box. He put the box and letter away, he didn't want to know what they were for Starfire and he couldn't invade her privacy, he would give them to her when she woke up. Instead he looked to the cell phone. He turned it on again and began to search it. Not a single entry on his phone book other than Starfire. He looked in the recent calls section, the latest had been Starfire trying to call him, she had called him four times and he hadn't picked up. He kept looking down the list, there was a mixture of Starfire's calls, what he assumed was work calls because they came from Canyon Bank, and he remembered Starfire mentioning that he worked at a bank, and then there were anonymous calls, there were a couple of them and a recent one, that same day at noon. Cyborg wondered who it could be that had called it. Could it have been family? If it was why were they anonymous? Even if they were personal numbers they would say private not anonymous, well at least in this type of phone, and why was it that he didn't have any family numbers in his phone book, that still bothered him.

He went to the computer and went into the city mainframe. He typed in Franklin Crandall. A picture of Franklin popped up along with information. He was five foot nine, brown hair, brown eyes, blood type O -, the rare one, hadn't received a traffic violation in over two years, currently attending Jump City University, major psychology. He was clean, why would anyone try to murder him like they did? No criminal records, not even a late library fee. He kept scrolling down the page and came upon family history. His mother and father were both deceased. Apparently died in a car accident two years ago in Metropolis. He looked around but could find any names of siblings, he had been an only child, he had lied to Starfire about having a sister but why? Unless.. no, that couldn't be it, he wouldn't have been caught with another women, or could he? Or maybe it was a cousin, but why lie about a cousin? This was strange. The more he kept digging the more complicated this mystery became. He set down the phone and began to ask even more questions, he couldn't do this alone, he had to have the help of the others at least Raven's thoughts, she had been in his mind and could maybe clear some things up. Instead he began to work on a the T-sub which was in dire need of a check up.

Raven's mind could sense turmoil through the tower, everyone was worried for her and Starfire. She really wished that they would stop worrying, but she knew that they never would, they were too close to just stop worrying and she knew for a fact that she would be doing the same thing if it was another team mate in this bed instead of her.

She still felt a little tires, her head still swirling with memories, nothing a little meditating couldn't fix. She had been lying on her side and felt something soft between her fingers, she couldn't help herself and began to stroke it. It was so soft, although she would never admit it but she liked soft things, the just brought warmth into her being. She then realized that this, thing, had begun to purr. She opened her eyes, revealing her amethyst colored eyes and to her surprise saw a small green kitten under her arms. She smiled, of course it had to be Beast Boy to exploit her like of kittens. He could be thoughtful when he wanted to be and it was at those times that she saw a different part of him that wasn't annoying, he actually seemed mature. The kitten began to rub his face over Raven's cheeks, she just kept petting it between its ears, he should really stop before she blew something up. He began to lick her face.

"Ewwe, Beast Boy stop, that's disgusting." She picked the kitten up off of her face and set it gently next to her.

Suddenly Beast Boy transformed back. He was laying next to her, face to face, he smiled.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just happy that your fine." He took her hands in his.

"Thank you, but you should have known that I would be fine."

"I did know but I couldn't help myself from worrying about you." he averted his gaze from her eyes and looked down to her hands a small blush creeping into his cheeks.

She gently gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Thank you for caring."

He smiled and sat up. He was delighted that Raven had shown emotion and nothing had blown up.

"I'll go get something for you to eat, you've been out for five hours. I'm sure your hungry." He walked out to the kitchen and prepared something small and light for her to eat. He took her some soup, crackers and her favorite herbal tea.

"How's Starfire?" she asked looking at the separator.

"She's fine, just sleeping. Cyborg said she might wake up tomorrow afternoon." He said giving her the food he had brought. She thanked him and ate, she was hungry, and was very grateful at Beast Boy for doing so much for her. He was so thoughtful.

**

* * *

Ok well, I'm done. at first I didn't want to put too much bb/rae fluff, but in the end I did. I think that they are so cute together, especially when their older because Beast Boy might have matured a bit. I hope that you all liked.**

**Review! It's a crime to read and not review! Lol**

**Love,**

**Josy**


	5. So Many Years Ago

**I Don't Want to Miss A Thing **

**So many years ago**

**I was so into this story that I just had to write another chapter really soon, which is a good thing for the readers! Lol I might have rushed thing a bit in this chapter since I wrote it quickly, but I hope it's still good.**

* * *

The tower was still very silent. Darkness looming in every corner. Death and betrayal hot on their minds. They knew that they had to solve this mystery soon, to ease Starfire's pain. They all knew that she didn't mean to hurt Nightwing and Raven, but it still hurt them all. 

Raven had decided to leave the infirmary and meditate in her room. The dark hues, the abstract objects, they all reminded her how different and unique she was, yet also how dark her soul was, how she hid herself behind her cloak, behind darkness.

She sat on her bed Indian-style and began to meditate. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she mumbled under her breath, calming her troubled mind.

Nightwing had gotten out of his shower and had begun to change into his uniform when he felt a sharp pain on his sides his boxers snapped. He looked down at his side, he hadn't noticed the pain before, maybe because he was so worried about Starfire and Raven that he failed to notice, but now, all he saw was a purple and blue bruise and slightly raw from the heat of the starbolt. He touched it and winced, it stung. He opened his medicine cabinet and applied some ointment on it and a patch. He then began to tend his other wounds with alcohol, every time he poured some of the liquid onto his scrapes he took in a sharp breath. After a few minutes of torture, he finished dressing, putting his mask on last, and headed down stairs to check up on Starfire and Raven, still ignorant to Raven's health.

Every step he took felt like an eternity, wanting to see Starfire awake from her slumber but then having to deal with the pain of her talking too him about Franklin or the alternative of Starfire still asleep and wondering her pain. As he reached the infirmary he saw that Starfire was still sleeping, she was so serene. He peeked through the separators and was surprised and relieved that Raven wasn't there anymore, so he gently pulled up a chair and sat next to Starfire hoping to be the first person she saw when she awoke.

He gently grabbed hold of her hand, it was still warm and sweaty, and then suddenly her hands started to shake, as if she was scared. He tightened his grip on her hand showing that he was there for her. She started shaking her head, as if trying to get away from something, or someone, and tears began to run down her face soaking into the pillow. She then shot up and felt someone pull her into an embrace. Nightwing was trying to comfort her and making sure that she wasn't confused.

She began to cry into his chest, he could feel her hot tears seep through his uniform. It was ironic how it could stop bullets, but it couldn't stop her tears, but he didn't mind he was just happy that she was safe. He held her close, embracing her gently but with love and care in his arms, much in the same way that he had done so many years ago. She looked up to the man that was holding her, even though she knew it was him, she could recognize his scent, the way he held her, his essence. She put her arms around his neck and sniffled away whimpers.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his neck in a tone full of sadness and regret.

"It's ok Starfire, I know it wasn't easy for you." he pulled her away to see her face, her eyes were full of sadness, they weren't her eyes. "If it's any consolation, I would have done the same thing." He smiled at her and gave her a small peck on the top of her forehead.

She slid back down to the bed, as she did her hands touched Nightwing's side were her starbolt had hit and he winced. She looked at him in alarm.

"It's ok Star, I just had a little accident." He tried to lie, but she saw through it and lifted his shirt up and saw the bandage. It dawned on her that she had done that, she couldn't believe that she had hurt him like she had. She sank into the bed and began to cry again, how could she hurt him? Especially him? She was filled with remorse.

"Starfire I know you didn't mean to, it's ok. Don't feel bad." He said trying again desperately to comfort her and stop making her feel bad for herself.

"How do you expect me not to feel horrible?" she said to him, pain clearly in her voice.

"Because that wasn't you."

"Of course it was me, how could it not. I was angry and I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, there is no excuse for hurting a friend, especially you." More tears rolled down her face and fell in her lap, leaving wet stains on her uniform.

"No it wasn't you because I know that you would never do anything to hurt your friends, you are too noble for that" he lifted her chin up "you weren't there, your anger took over and I understand that." He looked into her eyes so she could see that he didn't judge her for a mistake that she had committed, after all everyone lets their emotions take control at times.

She looked away ashamed, feeling unworthy of all the wonderful people that were in her life. He saw her distress and sat down next to her.

"Maybe you'll feel better in your room." he said trying to get her mind off of things

"Maybe I will take a shower." She slowly stood up and began to detach all the monitors that were still on her. Nightwing stood up with her and walked her to her room. He left her to herself and walked back downstairs for something to nibble on before he went to sleep. The common room was empty, he presumed that everyone was already asleep, after all it was eleven. He grabbed a bag of wheat thins and headed back up to finish his snack.

He began to undress for bed and decided to sleep only in his boxers since it was hot. He moved his bed sheets out to the side and laid down, staring at the stars outside his window. As soon as he felt himself starting to fall asleep, he heard his door open. He looked through the darkness to his door but couldn't see who it was, the door had closed shrouding his room in darkness once again. He sat up and put his hand over his bow staff that was next to his bed. Then he saw that silhouette of a woman, he could sense her coming closer to him until she was standing in front of his bed.

"Starfire?" he asked hoping it was only he and not an enemy.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I couldn't sleep and I didn't know what else to do" she quietly stated, embarrassed that she had been so bold.

His let go of the bow staff and tapped the space next to him on his bed signaling her to sit down. She gently crawled to his side and kneeled in front of him. She was wearing a lilac silk spaghetti strap nightie that fell right above her knee, she smelled of fresh strawberries from her recent shower, he could tell because her hair was still a little moist.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" he asked trying to help her.

"I kept having bad dreams of Franklin. I kept seeing him die and repeat to me over and over that he was sorry and to forgive him." She looked so depressed so agitated, not like the Starfire he knew. He took her into his arms.

"Don't worry, it's all over now. Franklin will always be with you." even though he hated the fact that he was talking about Franklin to her like this, but he knew it was the only way she would calm down and ease her suffering. After a few moments he spoke. "Would you like to sleep here?" he asked hoping that his offer would help her.

"If you do not mind?"

"No it's ok Starfire, I'll go downstairs." He stood up and wrapped a blanket around himself.

"No, please don't go. Please stay here with me." She said trying not to sound too desperate for company, but she didn't want to be alone, not when she was scared, but Nightwing was always the one to hold her and comfort her when she was scared, he always new what to do.

"Sure" he sat back down and laid down face up on his bed. Starfire then snuggled close to him. He blushed slightly at how intimately close they were and how he was only wearing boxers and she wasn't wearing much either.

She gently shifted herself so that her head was on his chest and her arms were around his torso. At this moment he was confused. Why was she doing this? Was it true that she was just alone or did she want something more?

"Starfire?" he whispered putting his arms around her delicate waist.

"Yes?" she answered, her breath tickling his chest.

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?" she was perplexed at his question.

"I mean why do you do this to me? You tell me you love Franklin and now your right here sleeping in my bed with me"

She stayed silent for a couple of seconds, listening to his heartbeat, trying to gather her thoughts. Truthfully not even she was sure why she was here at the moment, all she knew was that she just drawn to him that night, she was being called and she couldn't refuse it.

"Do you remember when I first arrived to Earth?" she questioned him.

"Yes" he answered not sure where she was going

"Have you ever wondered why it was that I kissed you?"

"Yeah, kinda"

"It was because I immediately felt a connection to you, not because you were the closest to me, but it was because I was called to you. I can't really explain it." She sat up and took his hand and put over her heart and took his other hand and put it over his own heart. "Do you feel that, we have the same heart beat. I loved Franklin, he was my first real boyfriend, but there was only one man that I ever truly loved and that was you."

He sat up and began to listen to their heartbeats. She was right, they were the same. She was also right about a lot of other things, he had always felt a connection to her as well, he just thought that he was just so madly in love with her that he was just over reacting, but now he knew that she felt the same way. He leaned in and kissed her wrapping her in his arms, he just couldn't help it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She tasted so sweet, she was so perfect. In his eyes there would never be another woman anywhere near as beautiful and wonderful as her. They just sunk into each others passion wanting nothing in return other than love and companionship. They slipped from reality and into their own little fantasy, just like they had so many years before and this time he wouldn't let her slip by, he would cherish her and take advantage of every opportunity that was available to him, he would love her with all his heart and soul and never let her go, he would fight till the end of his days for her love and never hide it. This time things would be different.

**

* * *

Yeah ok this was a really short chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it none the less. **

**Please review and I'll give you cookies! Hehehe**

**Love,**

**Josy(Moonlady9)**


	6. Early Morning

I Don't Want to Miss A Thing 

**Early Morning**

**Last chapter was mostly just fluff, but I couldn't help it, but I'll get back to the mystery soon. This mystery is barely beginning to unravel.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to all my wonderful returning reviewers: Ink Blotted Chakra (Thank you, I love your writings, I'm a fan), Robin's Fair Lady (I'm glad I got a laugh out of you!), Mymonkeyisorange (I love monkeys!), Laverderpaw (I'm so glad that you like my story and I was trying to create a more adultish story) and Samanthe2121(Thank you for all your reviews).**

* * *

Nightwing's room was always dark, but today had been an exception. The curtains were open, letting the suns rays cascade into the room, illuminating the darkness, scaring it away. 

The rays hit Starfire's face, waking her up. She found the she wasn't in her bed with purple silk sheets covering her delicate frame, instead she was being covered by Nightwing's arms, holding her naked body close to his. She snuggled closer to him, feeling the warmth transferring between naked bodies. She was happy at this precise moment in time, Nightwing and her, together, it was like a fantasy come to life.

She felt his lips grazing the back of her neck, kissing her gently. He couldn't believe that they had spent the whole night together so intimately sharing each others most deepest desires and emotions. It all just felt so surreal, her naked body next to him, their legs intertwined, his arms around her, so close to her he could feel her warmth, her scent intoxicating his senses.

She turned around under his arms and stared straight into deep cerulean eyes. She hated how he never took off his mask so she had taken it off for him earlier that night. He grasped her tighter, making sure that he would never let her go, not again. She nestled into his protective arms and closed her eyes, still slightly tired and began to fall asleep again, her breath brushing over his chest sending a current through his body. He just stared at his angel, no his goddess, that was sleeping tenderly in his arms, so beautiful, and he began to doze off again, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep before his titan duties interrupted his happiness.

Raven had awoken earlier than usual, all the sleeping and meditating she had done the day before had rejuvenated her. She figured that no one would be awake at 5:30 in the morning, she was only wearing her black nightgown that fell below her knees and a sheer robe, wanting to spend only enough time downstairs to prepare her herbal tea and not planning on any one to see her. She set the tea pot and went to the common room to read on the couch.

Beast Boy walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. He was still only wearing his boxers and a t shirt, not expecting anyone to be awake so early. He couldn't sleep last night, still too excited of Raven given him a peck on the cheek. It seemed sort of silly, but to him it was a big deal, Raven had never done something like that to anyone, ever, and for her to do that and him not blow up was major. As soon as his hands left his eyes he noticed that there was a teapot on the stove. He smiled, there was no one else in the Tower that used that teapot. He looked around the room to see if he could find Raven. He could barely see her, she was lying down on the couch with a book in her face, distracted from anything else that was happening around her.

He walked up to her, forgetting about his lack of proper clothes, but stopped halfway. He wasn't sure if he should approach her, he wasn't feeling too well so he decided against it, walked back to the kitchen for a glass of soy milk and walked back to his room.

Raven sensed that Beast Boy had entered the room and wondered why he hadn't talked to her. He never missed an opportunity to annoy her, but today he stopped himself. She shrugged it off as she heard her tea pot whistling. She prepared her tea and walked back upstairs. As she walked past Beast Boy's room she sensed distress. She never tried to meddle in her team mates lives but she couldn't always just stand on the sidelines and watch her friends hurt, much like she had done with Starfire the day before. She gently knocked on the giant steel door, hearing the knock echo through the inside of the room.

"Who is it?" came a voice from the inside.

"It's, um, me" Raven answered, slightly nervous. She had never been into Beast Boy's room and wondered what was in it and what he would say of her of coming to his room so early in the morning without there being a threat against the city. She heard footsteps coming closer to the door and a final click before the door opened.

She opened the door softly and slowly, not wanting to intrude. His room was so, earthy, was the only word that she could think of. Everywhere she looked she saw nature. His bookshelf, dresser and desk were all made of oak and shaped to look like tree bark. His bookshelf was full of zoology books. His room was painted a dark forest green, the carpet a dark brown, the walls decorated with pictures of beautiful landscapes and animals.

He was sitting on his windowsill, staring out into the sunrise, pensive, still only wearing his boxers and t shirt, but it wasn't like she hadn't seen him like that before. He turned his gaze from the window to look at Raven. "What brings you to this neck of the forest?" he asked half jokingly.

"Um, I was wondering if you were ok. I sensed you were distressed." She explained as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

He looked down to his fingers, his face no longer full of joy, but of reminiscence.

"Are you ok?" she asked trying desperately to help. "I know that I haven't always been welcoming, or trusting but I'll try when I'm needed." She looked at him hopeful.

"Today, exactly sixteen years ago my parents died in Africa." He spoke solemnly, silently, confessing his most private secrete to Raven.

He did have to say how he felt, she sensed it all, the pain, the suffering of his parents death. All Raven could manage was a small "Oh." She never knew anything about his parents, they all knew that he had lost his parents when he was six but that was it, he never mentioned them.

He had never told anyone about his parents because he didn't want them to feel sorry for him. It was bad enough that he was the youngest of the Titan's and was always the head of all stupidity jokes, but them knowing how he felt about his parents was something he couldn't trust to just anyone, and now that he looked at Raven, she had that face, that face that everyone that he had told had after he had told the, they all felt sorry for him.

"Look, I don't want you to feel sorry for me, I've never told any of the Titans because I didn't want them to feel sorry for me." He spoke defensively, standing up going to his dresser and picking up the picture of his parents that rested on his bureau. "Especially you" he said softly, almost just to himself.

Raven had never meant to feel sorry for him, she was just processing what he had said and why he had told her and not Cyborg or someone else. "I didn't mean for you to think that I feel sorry for you."

"They all feel sorry for me and don't see past that. Here I'm just a joke and you expect me to believe that you don't feel sorry for me?"

Raven couldn't believe that he was saying that to her "After all that we've been through as a team, together, you think that I would judge you like that? I thought that you knew me better than that." Her empty mug was surrounded by black energy, ready to crack.

He knew that Raven wouldn't judge him, it was just that they all felt sorry for him, social services, the people he lived with in America, "poor little green boy" they all said "it's bad enough that he's green but he's also an orphan" he couldn't handle everyone looking at him that way, especially his team mates, especially Raven.

He set the picture down and sighed "I know that you wouldn't think that, I do know you better than that. Your different." He spoke quietly, apologetically.

Her anger was beginning to wear off, and the mug was freed from it's black prison. She stood up and walked towards him, she put her hand on his shoulder. "I may not understand the pain your going through, but I do feel it."

He turned to look at her only to be met with breath taking amethyst eyes that looked so understanding and warm.

"Thank you" he gave her a hug, she was caught by surprise, she never expected him to give her a hug, but instead of just pushing him away she returned it.

They pulled apart, glad that they could say so much in so little words. He hadn't even noticed what Raven was wearing until now, she always found a way to show off her sexiness without being so open about it. Her nightgown was modest but still very appealing to the eyes. He could feel a slight blush creep up to his cheeks and turned away.

"Well, I have to take a shower." She said trying to ease the tension after their hug, still feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, me too." He chuckled trying to sound better than he was feeling, and he really did need a shower. Raven picked up her mug and book from his bed and walked back to her room to meditate.

It was 8 o'clock in the morning and most of the titans were already awake, except for Starfire. Nightwing decided not to wake her up, she had gone through a lot the day before and he wasn't completely sure that she got the rest she was intended to get. They all joined in the dining room, eating Cyborg's famous southern waffles, they weren't sure what made them famous or even southern but that's what they called them. Of course Beast Boy enjoyed his nice vegan breakfast, well nice to him, everyone else hated tofu eggs and soy milk in their cereal, but even through breakfast they all had a dark cloud hanging over their heads, Franklin and they all planed on solving this murder mystery, especially Nightwing. It wasn't because it was his duty, but because he was sure that Starfire would have wanted it.

"Look I'm sorry that I have to bring this up, but it's our job." He spoke from the head of the table addressing all the Titan's. "We have to find out who killed Franklin." He spoke with authority and conviction.

**

* * *

I finally decided to bring Franklin back into the story, after all he's kinda a main character even though he's dead. There will be more of him in the next chapters, in case you were all reading for the mystery and not the fluff. Hehe **

**Review!**

**Love,**

**Josy (Moonlady9) **


	7. Down to Business

**I Don't Want to Miss A Thing **

**Down to Business **

**Ok, ok, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in two weeks it's just that I got like crazy busy and a mild case of writers block, but I finally got it out. Well I give every one some cookies! (just pretend that I gave you all like virtual cookies or something and make it your favorite hehe) I hope you guys like my new chapter review and tell me. Thanks!**

**I had to change the rating for the story because of last chapter, so I figured that I might put a little more adult content into it. But it wont become R, so don't worry and I'll try to put the minimal amount of cussing, and sex scenes will stay kinda like the last one, not much description, or like none at all, but if you feel that it's getting to mature please tell me so I can tone it done because I tend to get carried away (a lot of my stories have a lot of mature content, this is my first that doesn't have much) and I'll fix it. Thanks.**

**I'm dedicating this chappy to my bestest buddy in the world, Bree2006 cuz I love her so much and she has always been behind me helping me be a better writer and a better person. I love you!**

* * *

They looked at Nightwing, they all knew that talking about the case was inevitable, but they were still all uncomfortable, after all it had all just happened less than twenty four hours ago, the memories still fresh.

Cyborg spoke first "I've been doing research on him." He spoke professionally, with authority, "I found out that his parents died two years ago in a car accident" he spoke carefully and clearly "and he was an only child. That means he lied to Starfire, he told her he had a sister, but when I didn't see any phone numbers in his cell phone other than Starfire's I looked into it." He set the cell phone down along with research on the table, and then handed Nightwing the letter and the small black box. "Those are Starfire's, I didn't look at them." he said to Nightwing. Nightwing nodded understandingly as he placed the two objects into his pockets.

Cyborg continued to inform the others of his findings,"While I was checking his cell phone I also noticed that he received many calls from private numbers that I traced back to various public phones in Jump City, who ever called him never used the same phone twice." He looked around the table, looking at their faces, hoping to have impressed them, which he had achieved, so he leaned back into his chair. They all didn't seem to surprised at first, after all any other criminal wouldn't ever use the same phone twice, but Franklin wasn't suppose to be any other criminal, just a victim, that's what impressed and surprised them. Why was Franklin receiving calls from different public phones? If it was someone he knew they would use a phone that they had easy access to, not a different one each time.

Raven, after thinking this questions over, seeing that it was time to bring her part into the story, put her hood up over her head and spoke in her monotone voice that she now only used when talking about a case and especially in this case, she didn't want her feelings interfering. "When I was checking for injuries I saw the word TRAITOR carved into his right arm" she continued slowly, "Also when I was examining him, I saw a small tattoo" she stopped briefly, recollecting her thoughts.

"What kind of tattoo?" asked Cyborg urgently, breaking her concentration.

"I don't remember" she snapped back, irritated by his manner. "All I remember is that it I saw it on his hip after he died when I pulled his shirt off while inspecting his other injuries, then Starfire started to do her whole changing colors thing I couldn't inspect it like I should have." She explained

Nightwing was searching his brain for an explanation, but nothing seemed to match up, traitor, the tattoo didn't matter to him at the moment since many people had tattoo's, why would they put traitor, unless he wasn't really a victim and the phone calls, it just didn't match up.

He looked up, the team was looking at him and waiting for his input. To him it had just seemed that he had just been thinking for a few moments, but for the team, he had been quiet for more than a few minutes. He cleared his throat and stood up to get a glass of water, what he had to say next wasn't going to be easy, but he couldn't find another solution.

After he finished his glass of water he turned to his expecting team. " I think that we need to stop looking at him as a victim, but as a suspect." He knew his teammates would probably think that he had it out for Franklin, after all he was Starfire's boyfriend and Nightwing did like her, a lot. Surprisingly all of them agreed with him. He continued to speak out his reasons, not to convince his teammates, but mostly to convince himself that he wasn't just jealous. " I mean, the phone calls all seem to be like the technique used by every criminal, and traitor? He must have done something for these killer or killers to carve that into his arm. He wasn't just a victim, and I have a feeling he was more than that." He set his empty glass down in the sink, and gave himself a mental pat on the back for convincing himself he wasn't jealous, this was just another case that they had to solve.

"What about Starfire?" Beast Boy's voice came through from the back of the table, behind all of them just listening since he hadn't exactly been involved in the crime and hadn't really witnessed much.

"What about her?" asked Nightwing, curious at where Beast Boy was going with his question.

"Well, that was her boyfriend, don't you think this will affect her in some way?"

Starfire's feelings hadn't crossed his mind yet, but now that Beast Boy brought the subject out, he began to sink into his thoughts again.

After a moment more silence, he spoke again "I'll tell her only what she needs to know, and no one tells her about the case except for me. Understand?" he looked at everyone closely because he knew that one of them if not all of them would spill something. "Do not involve her, only for interrogation, since shedid know him and could hold valuable clues, do not tell her _anything,_" he stressed the end , "not even minor things like his sister or his parents, I'll take care of informing her and interrogating her." Everyone nodded in agreement, well they couldn't exactly not obey a direct order from their leader, especially Nightwing's orders, no one wanted to know what would happen if they disobeyed him.

"So" he began trying to shake away the uncomfortable feel in the room "anything else that I need to know about this case?"

Raven continued. "When I went into his mind I saw things, but since I had to deal with Starfire right afterwards and go into her mind, memories are blended together and it's confusing, I have to separate things. It might take some time before I sort out everything." Her eyes still hidden behind her hood, but sorrowful that she couldn't help her best friend.

Maybe she wouldn't admit it out loud, but Starfire was her best friend, she was the closest thing that she had to a sister. After they had defeated her father years ago, she could finally open herself up to feelings and Starfire was more than happy to teach her something that she was an expert at, emotions. Starfire was there for her during her most troubling times, and she owed her so much.

Nightwing nodded approvingly to Raven, knowing full well that she had gone through a lot, but also wished that she would sort their memories soon because she could solve the case if she had the right memories. He turned to Cyborg, "I need you to access his bank accounts and check how much money was going in and out, look for secret ones, check all of his connections and check their connections, be extremely thorough, and I need you to look for any other criminals that use any of the same patterns that he used." Nightwing needed to get as much information on Franklin that he could. Cyborg nodded understandingly.

He now turned to Beast Boy who wasn't completely useless. "Beast Boy, I need you to go and investigate the crime scene, his apartment and interview relatives and close friends. Get as much information as you can, sights, emotions, textures, noises even scent if you must." Beast Boy looked a little surprised that Nightwing was asking so much of him, but took on the challenge. He wouldn't let the team down he was more than a little kid now and offered more than just comic relief.

Lastly Nightwing turned back to Raven, "I need you to go to the morgue and inspect the body and go through his medical records. Anything can help. As for me, I'll interview Starfire for any information that she has." He sighed as he had finished giving his instructions and walked back upstairs to his room, leaving the team to do what they had to do.

Raven stood up as Nightwing left and put her plates in the dishwasher as she also retired to her room to meditate. Cyborg headed down stairs to the control room to begin his research and lastly Beast Boy set the dish washer and went to his room to take a shower before going out.

As Nightwing entered his room he noticed that Starfire wasn't there anymore, she had fixed his bed, but her clothes were still on the ground were they had been left last night. As he looked around the sound of the shower entered his ears for the first timeand the steam came out into his room from his shower. Through the steam he could smell his shampoo and smiled. She was using his shampoo. He walked into his bathroom and saw her naked figure blurred by the steam through the glass. All he could think about at the moment was that she was in his shower, using his shampoo. He couldn't believe that such an amazing woman was with him, he had dreamed of this since he knew that he loved her and now that it actually was happening it just felt so dreamlike.

Starfire had heard footsteps come into the bathroom, through the shower noises, and turned to see who it was even though she knew it was him. No one else had the code to get into Nightwing's room other than her.

He had given her the code back when they were only teens because she used to be scared of thunder storms and knock on his door at the middle of the night, so he had decided to give her the code so she could just walk in and talk to him instead of knock.

She saw the familiar black and blue outline if Nightwing and smiled. "Good morning." She greeted him as she continued to remove his shampoo from her hair.

"Morning." He answered, he cleared jis throat,"I noticed that you're using my shampoo." Amusement lacing his deep voice.

She blushed slightly "Sorry it's just that I didn't want to go to my room and get my shampoo and plus your room would smell like lavender, which I thought you might mind." She turned off the water, opened the glass doors and grabbing his blue fluffy towel and wrapping it around her wet body, only falling at the top of her thighs showing her long legs and cleavage.

He blushed and turned away as she stepped out of the shower but he couldn't help thinking at how beautiful she looked wrapped in his favorite towel, he wouldn't ever have it any other way.

She was amused at his actions, she couldn't believe that he was still so shy towards her, even after last night. She went up to him and gave him a small peck on the cheek and smiled at him "Why are you so shy? It's not like you haven't seen more." She smiled seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck letting the towel pool at her feet.

He wrapped his arms around her naked frame feeling her body come closer to him as they reached for each others kiss. It all just felt so right to them, they way they fit into each others arms, so perfect, the way that each moment they kissed felt even more loving than the last, like they were never going to let each other go. As they reluctantly pulled apart she reached down for the towel and wrapped it around herself again.

"You have no reason to be shy around me any more, after all we are lovers, and what a great lover you are" she smirked as she ran her fingers over his muscular chest.

"You weren't that bad either" he joked back as he picked her up into his arms, bridal style, and carried her to his bed as she kicked and laughed. He set her down on top of his navy blue sheets and he sat at the edge of his bed as the black box and letter slipped out of his pockets onto the floor, reminding him of why he was there in the first place. She sat up and leaned over his shoulder to tease his ears with her mouth, but she sensed that the air had suddenly turned serious and stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she stroked his shoulders.

He turned around and looked into her emerald eyes. "We need to talk."

* * *

**Yay! Done. please review! I finally got back to Franklin, after all it's a mystery about him lol. One last thing, I'm going to be moving this weekend so I don't know how that will affect my updates, but I will finish this story, I'm too involved in it to stop now, and I like this story. **

**Love,**

**Josy (Moonlady9)**


	8. Hard Work

**I Don't Want To Miss a Thing**

**Hard Work **

**I'm not very satisfied with this chapter because one, it's way too short for my liking and I didn't know where I was heading with this chapter.**

**Starfire in this story has the personality of the comic book Starfire, she is very open about sex, but isn't a slut, she doesn't sleep with just anyone but does enjoy it. Raven to me is very hard to write, in this story she has more control of her feelings but I still wanted her to have some of her pre-Trigon characteristics. Beast Boy is more mature and Cyborg, well he's pretty much the same and sorry but no love interest in this story, and last but not leas Nightwing, he is in a transitional phase, where he was trained as Robin to keep emotions bottled in but now he's Nightwing and free to explore his emotions, he's not being held back by his Robin costume which in a way was piece Batman, now he's his own man.**

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed and for everyone to review, please! **

**I don't own Teen Titans. Duh!**

* * *

The dark haired empath was sitting in the middle of her deep purple painted room, floating a few inches above her violet carpet, deep in the middle of meditating. Her mind was being filled with memories. Flashes of people, places and things were playing through her mind. It was all too confusing, she had to slow down the images so she could decipher them and put them were they belonged. She concentrated harder, repeated her chant faster, her eyes tightly shut. Her head was beginning to hurt but she was used to the pain, but it was paying off, instead of seeing only flashes, she now saw a slide show of scenes playing in front of her eyes. She could see the tower, an apartment, the park, an oceanic landscape, the team, people that seemed vaguely familiar, Starfire and Franklin, among other things. Raven mentally sighed as she started to sort the memories out. This was going to take a while.

Beast Boy had already finished taking his shower, his green hair still wet with beads of water falling to his shoulders. He was wearing his trademark uniform, drying his hair with a towel to rid it of the water, as he pulled the towel off his hair was sticking out in different directions so he ran his hands and a little gel through his hair to tame it. After he was satisfied with his appearance he opened his window and morphed into a green raven as he flew into the city. He was going to do an excellent job and he knew it, he promised himself he wouldn't let the team down. This was an opportunity to show everyone what he was really capable of.

Down stairs there was another titan frustrated with the lack of information he was obtaining, he had searched the banks data base were Franklin kept his money and everything seemed normal, he wasn't obtaining money other than the three hundred he put in every week from his paycheck, which was roughly five hundred a week, his expendatures werewithin his limits, there was nothing wrong with his records, he was too clean to be human, it disgusted Cyborg to a degree, even he was known to mismanage money at times, but not Franklin. He gave up on that bank account and began to search for secret accounts, he searched for accounts under names that might have had some connection to him and failed miserably, feeding his frustration. he put his head down to stop his headache, it wasn't helping much so instead he went to work on one of the vehicles to clear his mind before he unleashed his frustration on the computer. Working on the cars always gave him patience.

Starfire stared intently at Nightwing. Her hair still wet and dripping into his lap and bed and still only wearing the blue towel. He looked concerned, but she thought he looked handsome, the way his brows arched, how his nose wrinkled, his lips, so serious. She knew he had something very important to say to her but she couldn't help thinking about him like that, he was just so perfect.

Nightwing sighed he was now looking at the two objects, this was a conversation he really didn't want to have with Starfire when she was wearing what she was wearing, or wasn't wearing, but he had to or he would lose courage. He juggled the black box between his fingers and the letter was folded neatly on his knee. He took in a deep breath and looked back to the emerald pools, waiting patiently but concerned for his words. He stood up and Starfire followed him up, still kneeling on his bed, only covering herself with his blue towel. She looked up to his masked eyes and to his hands were she saw the box and letter. She looked at him questioning as she reached for the objects.

"They were Franklin's." he looked down to his hands as Starfire took both objects from him into her now shaky hands.

She began to open the letter which was difficult with her shaking. She was nervous and scared of what it said in it, she still loved Franklin, he was a big part of her life but she didn't want things to be complicated for her and Nightwing again. Now opening the letter more thoughts began to enter her mind. She had just lost someone she loved dearly and she had already made love with another man, in less than twenty four hours. Maybe Nightwing would think that she just used men, as soon as they weren't useful she would leave them, forget them. She was so confused, she wasn't like that, she had never loved someone as much as she loved Nightwing or cared for someone as much as she had for Franklin.

Nightwing watched as her fingernails dug into the folds and opened the letter. He knew that Starfire still had strong feelings for Franklin, but what were her true feelings for him. Who did she loved more? Him or Franklin? When they were making love did she wish that it was Franklin and not him? Or was she just with Franklin because she got tired of waiting for him? All these questions and more rushed to his head but he knew that they couldn't be answered today, his curiosity would be settled another time.

Her eyes scanned the familiar letters of Franklin, not reading it but just looking over it. After knowing that it was Franklin's hand, she began to read it.

_To my precious Kory,_

_Today on our ten month anniversary, I wanted to say something to you, tell you how much you mean to me, but the love I hold for you in my heart is bigger than any mortal word. I would sacrifice my faith in all that is good and beautiful to spend an eternity with you. I have done many horrible things after my parents died but when I met you on those steps and I stared into your emerald eyes I saw the purity in your soul and knew that I wasn't ever going to be good enough for you, but you blessed me with your presence and honored me with your love. Every day I would try to change, to be a better person, I wanted to be worthy of you, my perfect angel. The things I thought you'd never know about me were the things I guess you always understood, you taught me to be a better person, to take every bad thing that came to me and not let it take me down. _

_I must confess something that I have known for a couple of months now, I know that you are a Titan, Starfire, you may have your reasons for not telling me and I understand, I'm not mad at you or hold any resentment, I just wanted you to know that I know. After all everyone deserves to have a normal life, even super heroes. _

_Today on our ten month anniversary I want to tell you how special you are to me. Without you my life isn't complete, my night sky is dark with no moon or stars to guide the way. I love you Kory with every ounce of my being and for not being good enough for you, because you are too much of a spectacular woman for me to handle, but I will try._

_You've been the only thing that's right in all I've done. I am sorry._

_With all my heart and soul,_

Franklin Crandall 

As Starfire finished reading the letter, tears began to fall to the paper and smear the ink, smear the letters to were they were almost unreadable. She wept for not having been more honest with him, he had been a great man, she felt guilty for loving him for those ten months even though deep in her heart Nightwing was the man she truly loved.

He had been standing next to her, watching her as she wept for her dead boyfriend. Jealousy had swept over him as he watched her tears fall from her and anger as she cried for a man that she said she loved just a few hours ago. He had to put his feelings for Franklin aside and trust that Starfire loved him now and not Franklin.

She crumpled up the letter, not wanting to read it again for it caused her too much pain and threw it to the trash can. She grabbed the small box and looked towards Nightwing for comfort.

He saw her green eyes search for him and penetrate his very soul, he couldn't ever turn her away, she knew him too well, the looks to give him to get what she wanted, the words to say to operate him, the things to do to manipulate him. looking deep into her eyes he just felt himself draw nearer to her and put his arms around her in comfort. Placing kisses on her head as she looked at the box in deep, not wanting to open it but at the same time wanting to rip off the top to see its contents. She continued to stare at it for a few minutes, but decided to look into it later. With the towel still wrapped around her she stood up, wiped the tears from her face and walked over to the window staring at the clouds roll by in their inorganic shapes.

Nightwing had a feeling that Starfire didn't want to open the box in front of him and comprehended her decision. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, taking in the scent of his shampoo mixed with her natural scent, kissing her shoulders and watching the clouds roll by with her.

**

* * *

Ok the letter was like pure fluff and bull to me at the same time, but whatever, and I noticed how I still haven't dressed Star, hmm, sorry hehe. Please review! I shall be eternally grateful.**

**Love,**

**Josy**


	9. Frustration

**I Don't Want to Miss A Thing  
Frustration **

**Ok before everyone starts to throw stones at me for not updating sooner let me explain myself… well school has been crazy, college applications take a lot of time to complete and I had writers block (ducks behind a brick wall). I'm sooooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner but I'm hoping that this story will end soon.**

**Someone sent me a review saying that I spelled Starfire's name wrong. I didn't. Even though her name is Koriand'r, her alias in the comics is Kory Anders not Kori, if you don't believe me go to titanstower. com and look it up.**

* * *

The air had turned cold around her, nipping at her exposed flesh, countered by Nightwing's bodily warmth creating a strange and eerie mixture of warm and cold within her. Tears still streaming down her cheeks as she continued to fondle the box between her fingers. She stared hard at it, hoping for it to open itself, to tell her of its contents but she couldn't physically open it. It hurt her too much.

She turned to look at Nightwing, looking for reassurance, which she found in his face. She walked back to the bed and set down the box as Nightwing stayed next to the window and stared at her, not wanting to intrude in her space. She would tell him if she needed him.

She continued to stare thoughtfully at the box, now laying on the blue sheets of Nightwing's bed. She then picked up her nightgown that was still on the floor and set it next to the box. She moved the box to rest on top of her nightgown. She studied the two objects together. They didn't feel right together, there was something about her lilac nightgown and the black box that didn't compliment each other. She moved the box away from her nightgown and put the towel that wrapped around her toned frame, leaving her naked, next to it. She studied the next set of objects, the blue towel and her lilac nightgown. There was something about the arrangement that she found soothing, so fitting. She never regretted being with Franklin, but deep inside she always knew that Nightwing was the one for her. She knew it since she first laid eyes on him, from when she first kissed him after escaping the Gordinians, she had always known it. They belonged together, they were soul mates and now looking at Nightwing's towel and her own nightgown she knew it more than ever.

She walked back to Nightwing and put her head on his chest, letting him wrap his strong arms around her, covering up her nakedness. He looked down at her and took her chin into his hands. He could see the dried up tears on her face and the newly created ones still falling from her emerald eyes. He didn't want to see her in so much pain, it was tearing him to shreds watching her once joyous eyes be filled with so much pain. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and tried to kiss away all her pain. Leaving the box forgotten somewhere on the floor between the end table and bed with its contents exposed and hidden until found.

Shadows crawled and ran swiftly from wall to wall on her dark room, the branches of the tree that stood tall next to her window scratched at the glass, as if trying to get her attention. Her white robe was hiding her petite figure under their protective folds, the hood hiding her face behind darkness. Her lips were moving at a rapid pace repeating the same familiar phrase "Azarath Metrion Zinthos", her indigo eyes were closed, but very intent on categorization all the scenes that were flashing in front of them. She sighed mentally as more scenes flashed by of Starfire and Franklin, of the team, of Starfire and Nightwing, of Starfire's family and what Raven assumed were Franklin's acquaintances.

As she sifted through Franklin's memories she saw faces, she could almost recognize, their eyes, they seemed so familiar to her but she couldn't remember where she had seen them before. She disregarded these feelings and sorted out the last of the memories.

The garage was cold and dank. The room smelled very clean and dirty at the same time, a mixture between oil and grease and pine-sol that was used to mop the floor and a hint of car wax. This was were he worked and played, in a way. When he wasn't upstairs beating Beast Boy on the game station Cyborg was most likely down here. He would either be working on a case, working on his "baby" or on one of his latest projects. This was his sanctuary, there was nothing that he couldn't do down here, there was nothing that he couldn't fix but the case with Franklin was definitely not coming out the way he expected it to, he just had to keep trying. The more he searched the more dead ends Cyborg encountered and the more questions formed in his head.

"This is so frustrating" he said to him self as he put his head in his hands. Even being down in the garage couldn't calm down his frustration.

The breeze warmed him as he flew through the sky, caressing his emerald wings, the scent of the salty sea entering his nostrils, clearing his mind. As he entered the city he flew over the park. As he glimpsed down he could see children playing tag, climbing the jungle gym, trying to touch the sky on the swings. They were so innocent and pure. It brought back memories of the team when they were younger. They would have picnics under the willow tree and play football on the field while Raven sat under the giant oak tree reading. Beast Boy sighed leaving the park behind him, leaving those days behind him.

He kept flying through the city until he reached his destination of the abandoned warehouse now with yellow police tape sealing it from pedestrian access. Police guarding the old building while others ran to and fro collecting evidence and taking pictures. Beast Boy landed gently behind the warehouse as he transformed from bird to man. He walked around to the front in search of the person in charge of the crime scene which he assumed was the sheriff so he began to look for a person with a sheriff's badge.

He didn't feel like looking around, he felt like he was playing hide-and-go-seek, so he went to the officer that was closest to him. which just happened to be a woman. She was as tall as Starfire, her olive skin was evenly tanned, her golden brown hair was up in a ponytail. Although he couldn't see her face he knew that she was gorgeous. Her short blue a-line skirt displayed her long toned legs, her light blue blouse hugged her hips. Beast Boy took in a deep breath and went up behind her and gently tapped her shoulder. As she turned he was met with the most breathtakingly beautiful gray eyes. She smiled at him curiously as he stood petrified staring at her. After a few moments of shock he finally remembered what he was going to ask her.

He laughed nervously as a small pink tint crept into his cheeks and held out his hand. "Umm, I was wondering if you could tell me who the person in charge here is?"

Letting go of his hand she smiled showing off her perfectly straight white teeth. "Yes I could." She answered him standing a little straighter.

"Would you mind taking me to them?" again he asked nervously.

"You're staring right at them." She answered happily moving her chest so that her badge came into full view. "I am head of the forensics lab, Lilith Clay, and I'm guessing you're a titan, Beast Boy, if my memory serves right."

Beast Boy was surprised at his luck and laughed again. "Wow, yeah I'm Beast Boy. I, um, was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Depends what it is." She responded.

"I was wondering if you could get everyone to leave the crime scene and if you could give me any information on the case that you have on hand." His tone turned more professional.

She looked at him for a few seconds searching his face. She could see that he was nervous and shy towards her. "Doesn't Nightwing usually do that?" She questioned, trying to see his reaction. His face fell a little as his eyes lost a bit of their glow.

He knew someone was eventually going to ask him that. After all he is the leader and takes care of the most important thing in the case, crime scenes. The thing was that in this investigation the most important thing to Nightwing was Starfire, not the crime scene.

He cleared his throat. "He's doing something else so I'm over looking the crime scene."

She placed her hands on her waist and nodded. "Hmmm." Was all that she managed to say.

His heart sank a little more, she had barely met him and she already thought that he couldn't do something so important. "Look, I know you don't know me but Nightwing has sent me and if he thinks that I can do this all I ask from you is a little faith. Please." He stood up taller, his voice was prideful and reassuring.

She sensed that she had hurt his pride "I'm sorry if it came out that way, its just that, well never mind. I'll clear my people right now and you tell me when you're done and what you need." She smiled warmly at him as she turned to her walkie-talkie and spoke her orders into it.

Within minutes everyone had cleared the area.

She smiled once again at him "Its all yours."

"Thanks." He returned her smile and walked past the yellow crime tape and entered the warehouse.

As he walked in he could see the numbered markings on the floor and some on the machinery. The warehouse was no longer dark and musty, it was brightened by all the lamps that had been put inside. He looked at and inspected all the markings, they were all mostly just footprints. He walked into the room where everything happened. He saw the yellow chalk outline of Franklin's body, the pool of semi-dried blood next to it. There were numbered markings all through out the floor. A slight sense of nausea came over him as the smell of blood entered his nostrils, but he held it in. He wasn't about to let some blood stop him from doing what he had to do. He took a step toward the blood and transformed into a bloodhound. Nightwing had said to look for sights, sounds, textures even scent and that was what he was going to do. Sniffed around trying to find a scent, but it was hard seeing that there had just been a lot of people going in and out, there were hundreds of different scents. He growled in frustration but continued to smell anyways, at least he could catalog all the smells, hopefully they would be useful.

He had inspected the whole crime scene and was now walking out of the warehouse. He looked around for Lilith Clay. She was talking to a young woman that was showing her some pictures and files. He went behind her and cleared his throat. She turned around in surprise and smiled when she saw Beast Boy's green face.

"Did you find what you needed?" she question expectantly.

He smiled at her "More or less" he chuckled

She looked at him comprehensibly "If you need anything don't be afraid to call me at the office. Here's my number" she handed him a card "If I'm not there just leave a message."

He gleamed and took the card gratefully. "Thank you very much." He tried to sound professional but couldn't hold back his excitement in his voice.

"I know you can do whatever it is that Nightwing sent you to do or else he wouldn't have sent you. He has faith in you and so do I." She smiled and shook his hand.

He gave her a wide smile. He was ecstatic that someone actually had some faith in him, that believed in him. He wasn't going to let himself be the butt of all stupidity jokes anymore, he wasn't stupid and he was going to prove it.

Seeing that his work was done he took to the skies again, this time heading to Franklin's apartment.

Beast Boy landed gently on the beige carpet assuming his human form. He looked around, it was a very nice apartment in the middle of downtown, it looked pretty expensive. The room was big and spacious, a fireplace on one wall and a large window on the opposite side overlooking the city and a 65 inch plasma TV. The couches were black leather, which Beast Boy cringed at giving them a dirty look, the coffee table was made of black Italian marble. The rug was a beautiful Persian rug with an intricate beehive design all around it. On one of the end tables he had a picture of him and Starfire. He look above the fireplace and saw pictures of people, some were women some were men.

"He must have put these up to make people think that they were his family." Beast Boy thought to himself as he studied their faces. He stopped in front of one and picked it up. It was a picture of a woman but she looked so familiar, she had blond hair with a couple of pink streaks in her hair, her eyes were blue but they contained a sense of familiarity, he had seen this woman before he just wasn't sure where. He set the picture back on the mantel and continued his inspection. He walked through the rest of the very spacious apartment. The kitchen had very shiny and expensive appliances, the counters were made of the same black Italian marble the coffee table was made of and the cabinets of finely crafted mahogany wood. His room had a large plasma TV. His bed was a large king sized bed decorated with forest green Egyptian cotton sheets.

As he walked back to the living room he couldn't help but think of how expensive living in this apartment was with everything in it. Franklin may be working at the bank but he didn't own the bank and his salary definitely didn't cover all of his expenses. He looked at his watch. It was already three in the afternoon and his stomach was already voicing its need for food so he headed back to the tower.

**

* * *

I hope that this chapter is satisfactory and notice I still haven't dressed Starfire, I wonder how long I can keep her naked? lol OMG! I saw GO! THEY KISSED YAY! but it wasn't what i expected there was no love behind it but still THEY KISSED! I'm so happy!**

I'll try super hard to update sooner. I hope that you all had a great holiday season and a fantastic New Year's! Please review that's all I want for Christmas!

**Much love,**

**Josy**


	10. Wounds

**I Don't Want To Miss A Thing **

**Wounds **

**I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like 3 months! I deeply apologize and hope that everyone will forgive my neglect. But to make up to you all this is an amazing chapter and super long over four thousand words! But yeah please review just so I know I didn't loose any faithful readers or that I got new readers!**

* * *

As he walked through the sliding doors that led to the common room and the kitchen. Beast Boy immediately noticed its emptiness, its stillness. As the door shut behind him he entered to see the room being illuminated with the suns hot rays giving every object in the room a golden red tint as if on fire, he could almost hear them scream in agony as they burned slowly. He turned his gaze to the thermometer and it read 102 degrees Fahrenheit. Another hot summer day. Beast Boy decided to eat and then he would go take a dip in the cool pool before he went to talk to Nightwing. 

He headed for the kitchen and opened the fridge only to be faced with meat every where. He groaned. Obviously Cyborg went shopping and had no heart to bring him anything for him to eat. He heard his stomach grumbling in despair. He looked down at his stomach and put a hand over it.

"I know your hungry just stop grumbling" he spoke to his upset stomach. In response, his stomach growled back, almost angrily.

"Shut up." Beast Boy snarled back to his stomach.

"Talking to yourself? That's never a good sign." Came a voice, amusement lacing it.

Beast Boy looked up from inside the fridge to see the source of the voice. Walking towards the cabinet where she kept her tea kettle he saw her navy blue cloak that hid her petite figure and noticed Raven snicker at him. Even though she was joking he could tell by her eyes that she was exhausted. Her eyes were no longer amethyst but indigo, their lids faltering whether or not to close completely.

"And being stuck in your room all day, on purpose, and refusing to socialize is a good sign?" He asked jokingly, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Real mature Garfield." She retorted to his childish antics. She reached for her tea kettle and walked to the other end of the kitchen to fill it with water finally setting it on the stove for it to boil. Beast Boy had already closed the fridge and was fidgeting with a banana on the table. Raven walked over and sat directly across from him.

She studied his face, his forest green eyes didn't hold the same joy that they used to, his corners of his lips pointed downward, even his remark didn't have the same joking tone as it usually did.

He looked at her, the way she studied him. Her gaze made him uneasy, as if she was looking to see if he was worthy enough to talk to. He hated the feeling, not feeling worthy. Finally, hoping to break her concentration, he spoke.

"Is something on my face or something?"

She snapped out of her day dream and blushed softly.

"You look tired." She could tell that his eyes had brightened up slightly.

Surprised that she had noticed, but pleased, he said, "Hard day" feeling a little proud of his pounding headache and sore muscles. "I could say the same for you." he spoke looking at her darkened eyes.

"Hard day." She repeated.

He began to peel his banana that he still had in his hand and began to eat it pensively. He walked back to the fridge and grabbed a plate of watermelon, gave Raven a small smile and walked out back to his room.

Raven stayed seated on the table. She couldn't help but noticed how much Beast Boy had grown. He wasn't a kid anymore, he was taller than her by at least a foot, if not more, his eyes no longer held the roundness of youth, his face was more elongated, all his features held wisdom of years, yet still contained softness of caring and the wrinkles of a joker.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the whistling of the kettle. She reluctantly walked up to the stove and poured the boiling water into her mug putting in a tea packet for the water to soak up the flavor. She took her mug and walked back to her room hopefully to undo all the days stresses.

The sun shone brightly through the glass balcony door. The gentle humming of the air conditioner was heard in the chilling silence. Her fiery hair lay sprawled over the navy blue sheets, her eyes were closed exploring her thoughts and dreams in sleep. His cerulean eyes, hid behind his mask and sealed lids. His arms protectively held her elegant body next to his as her hands lay on his chest. Their restful breathing was the only sound heard in the room besides the air conditioner.

Dried tear stains were visible on Starfire's cheeks, her eyes still held some of the redness and puffiness of past crying. Her heart heavy with pain, her thoughts dark with mourning.

She never wanted to hurt Franklin, she was planning on telling him that she was the famous Starfire from the Teen Titan's, eventually. All she wanted was a normal life where no one knew her real identity, she wanted to be loved and to love like any other normal person. The trouble was that Nightwing wasn't there to love when she needed it. When he was Robin he was always so caught up in his problems, trying to be the person his mentor wanted him to be. Problem was that he was nothing like Batman, the were drastically different crime fighters, different people, but Richard never saw that. She had to move on she may love Richard but she couldn't wait forever. She tried to help him but he never let her, she wanted to be by his side when he was in the hospital when he was shot but he refused to let anyone see him, something about being weak, but she didn't care how bad he looked or felt she just wanted to be next to him, helping him with whatever he needed, but he just pushed everyone away and it seemed that he tried harder with her.

He knew it was unfair to blame all his emotional problems on his mentor, but sometimes it was just easier to explain to himself and to others that he was conditioned to be an emotional outcast, that he couldn't help it that he hurt people when he refused to let out his feelings. It always tore him apart when he couldn't identify his feelings for Starfire.

He led her on in one direction and then in a flash he turned her in another direction. He could see the frustration in her face every time he changed directions, the confusion in her eyes. He would be willing to give up his mask to clear up his thoughts, and to rid her of his confusion.

When he finally came out of his mentors shadow and became his own man he finally knew what he wanted and now he couldn't have what he wanted because she was with Franklin. When they found his dying body in that warehouse a part of him wanted to yell out in happiness that he was now gone so that he could have Starfire all to himself, but another part of him wanted to mourn for he knew how much he meant to Starfire, in the moments he felt good about what had happened to Franklin, he mentally slapped himself and hoped that his smile wasn't too noticeable.

Starfire began to flutter her eyes open, her nap not as refreshing as she hoped but it still helped to calm her nerves and to ease her crying. She sometimes wondered if it was possible to cry too much, if her team mates grew tired of her tears.

The first thing her green eyes saw as she opened them was Nightwing, his handsome features in sleep. She gently raised her hand to his face caressing it slightly. He groaned as she woke him up, she smiled and removed his mask, wanting to be lost in their ocean depths.

"How are you?" He asked grudgingly as he opened his eyes slowly, getting accustomed to the light.

Her eyes looked down, averting his gaze. "I am…better." She responded slowly, not completely sure if she was really feeling better. She supposed since she had stopped crying she possibly was better. She felt a hand cup her chin and bring her eyes to look into his. Those mystical blue eyes that only she had seen, their depths never ending, withdrawing truths from the deepest parts of her mind.

"Koriand'r, please don't lie to me." His eyes held concern.

"But I am better." She pleaded softly.

"Star, I can see it in your eyes. Tell me what's wrong." His voice begging.

She sighed. She couldn't say no to his request, his tone of voice, his eyes, his caresses.

"It's just that, I was thinking about his sister. How hard this must be for her." He could see in her eyes how much she really cared about Franklin's sister, but that wasn't what was bothering her, but he wasn't going to push it. She would tell him when she was ready.

He had to tell her that there was no real sister, he couldn't just sit back and watch Starfire worry about this "imaginary" sister of Franklin's, but he could just tell her straight out either. He couldn't be that callous.

He stroked her hair thoughtfully for a few moments before he finally spoke.

"What's her name?" He asked carefully.

"Her name's Jen." She answered quickly. "She's very sweet but has a bit of edge to her." She then smiled slightly "and a lot of bad luck."

"Bad luck?" he questioned surprised at her choice of words.

"Yeah, things always seem to break when she's around. Kind of a, um, klutz, you might say." She offered him.

"Really?" Again he disappeared into his thoughts.

She stood up, walked over to his closet and put on his navy blue terry robe. He watched her as it glided over her skin, the way she tugged on the sash over her tiny waist. It may be big for her, it may not flatter her curves but he couldn't be happier watching her in his clothes. She was so radiant and majestic. It was so, amazing, was the only word that came into his mind.

"I need to go change." She walked out of his room as his eyes followed her graceful movements.

He sighed as the steel door closed behind her. He wondered when he should tell her of Franklin's fake sister, how he should tell her. Hopefully the right time would come soon.

He jumped up from his bed as he heard the high pitched shrill shriek of the alarm ring through out the tower. He quickly replaced his mask and ran down to the control room. The rest of the Titan's were there, except for Starfire, and waiting for his instructions. He quickly began to type in to the keyboard. Starfire flew into the main room as he turned around.

"Perez Bank. The H.I.V.E. Five" Nightwing quickly informed them as they all ran down to the garage. Nightwing jumped on his sleek black and blue bike. Starfire took to the skies and the rest of the Titan's clamored into the T-Car.

In the sky a blur of orange and purple were visible as Starfire flew to her destination. On the ground Nightwing expertly swerved through traffic. He just looked like a black and blue stream as he zoomed by. The T-Car being bulkier maneuvered through the traffic a little slower that Nightwing's bike, but still raced through the busy city streets.

"We haven't battled the H.I.V.E Five in almost a whole year. Guess they must have ran out of money." Beast Boy spoke from the back seat popping his head between the front seats to look at Cyborg and Raven.

Raven typed a few things into an onboard computer in the T-car. A profile of the H.I.V.E. Five with their picture and stats emerged on the screen.

"Actually its been ten months." Raven corrected him.

"Well I was close." He responded and leaned back to the seat. He could almost feel her roll her eyes at him but she didn't say anything and the rest of the ride was silent much to Cyborg's pleasure.

Nightwing and Starfire arrived simultaneously in front of the ancient Perez Bank. The giant concrete pillars stood tall and firm. Next to the doors immense gargoyle statues were carved from black marble. Their fearsome fangs displayed to the public, their right talon reaching out with their razor sharp claws. Their eyes holding no mercy for anyone that came across them with evil will. Their gruesome faces carved into the stone. They seemed ready for flight as their monstrous wings were sculpted open.

From the massive steel doors people poured out by the dozens. Their actions full of fear, like drowning swimmers. Their only objective was to make it to a safe place alive and well, not caring for anyone else's safety.

Moments later the T-Car halted to a stop in front of the bank. The rest of the Titan's joined their leader and Starfire. A desk came flying out of the doors barely missing a few people when it landed.

"Titan's, GO!" They heard their leader through the frightened screams of the multitude that continued to appear from the bank.

Starfire and Beast Boy entered from a window above. Raven summoning a black disk, teleported inside. Nightwing and Cyborg were left to fight their way in. When they finally entered their eyes were met by the H.I.V.E. Five. Pink hexes were thrown carelessly to the remaining people in the building. Gizmo was trying to exploded his way into one of the safes. Mammoth was breaking all available furniture and tossing it to different directions in the vicinity. Off in another section was Billy Numerous, multiplying himself, surrounding a clearly frightened attractive young lady. While See-More was shoving money, jewels and all other valuables into a bag stopping at times to look through the walls and safes and cutting some open or blasting them.

Cyborg charged at Mammoth with his icy blue sonic blast. Mammoth stopped startled mid-throw of a large maple desk. He looked around to find where the blast had come from and saw Cyborg with his cannon heating up again for another hit. Mammoth growled as he threw the desk towards Cyborg. Cyborg ducked and dodged it easily which angered Mammoth as he roared and charged at Cyborg in a full on tackle bringing the android down to the ground but quickly flipped Mammoth over him onto his back.

Starfire shot a lime starbolt straight at See-More throwing him against the awaiting wall behind him. He quickly recovered as Starfire flew in towards him with a barrage of starbolts. He quickly aimed his eyes down toward the ground and shot a beam of crimson energy as it propelled himself up away from the starbolts and landed feet away from her.

Beast Boy transformed into a Stegosaurus and with his mighty tail whipped Jinx off the ground and into a window on the other side of the bank. Half way in the fall she turns her body around to face Beast Boy as she lands digs her heels into the burgundy carpet undisrupted. She cocked a cricked grin and shoots her hexes at Beast Boy. He quickly morphed into a Galapagos Tortoise as the hexes just ricocheted off his hard casing.

The large maple desk that Mammoth had attacked Cyborg with was now engulfed in black energy as it was thrown across the room towards Gizmo by a flick of Raven's wrist. As Gizmo's small body impacted with the desk, he was thrown down to the floor and slid to the closest wall, but before his back could injure him his backpack produced eight legs that absorbed the force as they collided with the wall. He shook away the blurriness and with his mechanical legs climbed up to a corner in the ceiling and began an artillery attack on Raven. With ease she created an ebony shield in front of her as the missiles came toward her and exploded like bugs on a window shield in front of her.

Billy Numerous was taunting the young brunet as his multiples surrounded her and wouldn't let her move. Tears were coming down her cheeks as she screamed for him to let her leave. Nightwing threw a smoke bomb to the middle of the circle and quickly ran in and grabbed the woman and carried her away from them. All of the Billies joined back into one as he walked out of the smoke coughing and fanning the smoke away from his face with his hands. He was gracefully distracted from his coughing when he felt Nightwing's bo-staff contacted with his abdomen. He fell down to his knees holding his stomach.

Starfire kept firing her bolts down at See-More as he kept trying to dodge them. She could see him smile, his gaze on her as he devoured her with his sight. She was disgusted as he continued to look at her. She growled and fired up her hands and landed two large bolts on his abdomen throwing him backwards into one of the open safe rooms. She flew in quickly and saw him getting up.

"You know you really are beautiful under all the clothes, it's very distracting." He teased.

Her cheeks burned a scarlet as she let an blast escape her angered eyes landed squarely on his chest sending him to the six inch steel wall, knocking him unconscious.

"No one can see me like that you pervert." She looked upon him with disgust and walked out of the room and locked him in.

Cyborg jumped up quickly and charged up his cannon. As Mammoth stood up an icy blue beam landed on him shoulder unbalancing him but he didn't fall instead he growled and charged again at Cyborg. Before he could ram into the android another blast hit him from the air, this one green. He was dragged back a few feet and looked up to see a charged up Starfire above Cyborg a smile on both their faces. Mammoth shook his head and grabbed the closest desk and threw it toward Starfire only to be blasted in half by Cyborg's cannon and a bolt from her eyes, both halves landing in a crash on both sides of them and slivers raining down in front of them.

She was grinning at her success but was interrupted as a hex hit her in mid air sending her stumbling down to the ground but landing on her feet. She quickly looked around to see where it had come from and saw Jinx smile at her before Beast Boy transformed from a tortoise into a green llama and spit on her face, a grin appearing on his llama lips.

"Ewwwe!" Jinx disgustingly wiped away the spit from her cheek with the back of her hands. "That was one of the grossest things you have ever done!"

Beast Boy and Starfire couldn't help but start laughing but were rudely interrupted by hexes flying next to their ears. Quickly stopping their laughter Beast Boy turned into an emerald Bengal tiger. Anger on his animal features, as he flexed his claws and began to pace with growls that could send any antelope running from their skins. His eyes never moving from its prey. Jinx wasn't the least bit worried, she had seen him in this and many more gruesome forms, this was nothing compared to the T-Rex he turned into. She just stood her ground, waiting for the perfect opportunity to hit. She had forgotten that another Titan also happened to be there as her eyes were glued to Beast Boy, but she was reminded that Starfire was there when a starbolt hit her shoulder.

"Why you little…." She raised her arms but before she could attack Beast Boy had pounced on her, his claws digging into her left side.

"Ahh!" she grasped her side immediately, blood seeping through her fingers.

Gizmo had been throwing as much of his arsenal towards Raven, but not one had affected her, only irritated her. He had been backing up slowly to the window behind him that had a view to the shops across the street. She had been inching forward, getting closer to her target, but she was really getting annoyed with this Gizmo thing, he wasn't worth her time. She saw a chair beside Gizmo and was imprisoned in black. She swung it sharply knocking Gizmo off his legs and with that advantage she quickly engulfed his backpack in black energy and ripped it off his back.

He stood up disgruntled and felt his back. His eyes shot wide open when his mind sank in to what he was missing. His mouth was agape as he stood frozen not knowing what to do. Raven grinned and with a swift flick of her wrist Gizmo went flying through the window and landed painfully across the street knocking him out of the fight.

Nightwing stood poise ready to strike with his extended bo-staff as a ring of white and red surrounded him. His face was calm, his brows furrowed in concentration, his fingers gripped tighter as his knuckles were beginning to turn pale. He cracked his neck and with lightning fast action landed a hit on each of the nine Billies.

"Hey!" They all yelled out at once and began to throw themselves on top of Nightwing.

One tackled him to the floor but was quickly flung off by Nightwing's powerful legs. As the next came to slam on top of him he used the tip of his bo-staff to push some others away from him before he finally stood up. Nightwing twirled his staff between his fingers waiting for the next Billy to attack. All the Billies that were lying around disappeared and blended into one.

"Now partner, we ain't taken't easy." Billy cracked his knuckles and charged toward Nightwing. Nightwing stood calm and at the last moment flipped over Billy and planted a small device on Billy's back.

Billy stopped abruptly as a shock of electrical current shot through his body.

"Ahhhh" he screamed in shock and pain. By instinct he multiplied and the pain suddenly disappeared. They smiled and turned around to face Nightwing. "I guess your device doesn't work when we multiply."

Both Billies charged again towards Nightwing only to be stopped again by the same jolt of electricity. He multiplied again and four Billies were now feeling the pain and he just continued multiplying but the electricity just grew stronger.

"You know what my device does?" Nightwing questioned rhetorically. "It sends out an electrical current through your body but when you multiply your multiples share the pain and the amps are initially split in two so you only half as much. But then my device also multiplies in current and every time you multiply you initially feel a fraction of the current but then it just goes back to the same pain keeping you multiplying until you can't anymore."

Nightwing watched the wretched faces of the Billies that were beginning to fill up the room. He just stood off from a distance as they multiplied, sixty-four, eight-one and one hundred. Billy couldn't multiply more than a hundred, it was physically impossible for him. Nightwing watched as he tried to multiply one more time because the pain was too much to bear. All one hundred Billies collapsed back into one and Nightwing pushed a button on the side of the utility belt stopping the electricity surging through Billy's body. Billy lay limp on the floor his chest rising fast as his unconscious body tried to regain strength.

Cyborg was blasting piece after piece of furniture that Mammoth threw at him. When Mammoth ran out of furniture to throw he tackled Cyborg but they were stopped by each other in a standstill. Their fingers interlocked as their legs pushed harder against the ground, their feet sliding a little but neither gaining any ground until a steel safe hit Mammoth and knocked him away from Cyborg. Raven walked up to Cyborg.

"That was very heavy. It better have knocked him out." She lowered her hood from her face as Cyborg wiped his brow.

"Thanks Raven. you always come in at the right time." Cyborg patted her back as looked around seeing the mess that was made.

"Where's Starfire and Beast Boy?" Nightwing questioned as he joined them.

"I think their in the back." Cyborg answered, but his answer was verified as Beast Boy came crashing through a wall as a rhino and out of the hole in the wall Jinx was being pushed back by lime bolts. Beast Boy quickly transformed back into a Bengal tiger and pounced on Jinx. She fell face forward and Beast Boy roared into her ears.

"Ok, ok I give!" she yelled out as Beast Boy's paws dug into her back and her wounded side.

He morphed back to his elfin self and shackled Jinx's hands behind her and flipped her over.

"Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Beast Boy asked her as he grabbed her by her arm and picked her up to her feet.

She quickly scoffed and promptly spit in his face "Payback." But she wasn't expecting Starfire flying over and shoving her against a wall.

Starfire's eyes were a livid green, her arm on her neck shoving Jinx against the wall. "Don't you ever disrespect my friends like that again you scum!"

Jinx was having trouble breathing but spoke harshly "Wouldn't dream of it, Kory." She emphasized her name.

Starfire gasped as her eyes changed back to her normal hue and dropped her. "How do you know that name?" The only people that knew her secret alias were the Titans and, she raised her fingers to her lips, Franklin. How did Jinx know?

Jinx smiled wickedly. "Let's just say that I know people."

The rest of the team ran up and Raven pulled her aside. "Starfire, what's wrong?"

"She knows Kory." She whispered, horrified. Raven's eyes shot open and walked over to Jinx being joined by Beast Boy.

As they both looked upon her for the first time in ages, they were stunned at what they saw in her face. Raven quickly looked at her injured side and ripped her dress even more and healed the cut. She stood back, shocked.

"It's you and he was a…."

**

* * *

Oooh cliffy! Well you can all guess what's gonna happen next, or not. Lol Please review, it makes my whole day and makes me want to update faster! Hehe Oh! And I got accepted to a college I want to go to! Yay! **

**Love deeply,**

**Josy**


End file.
